Smoke Filled Lungs
by Matt-Canada's-2p
Summary: Book 1 This is Kyle Broflovski's was last chance, if he screwed up one more time he could kiss his freedom goodbye. Just moving into South Park, he ends up butting heads with a goth kid named Stan Marsh. Just when he hopes he wouldn't have to deal with the goth, Kyle finds out that he lives at the local weed farm and gets an idea to get weed from the goth.
1. Chapter 1: Last Straw

****Hey! First South Park Fic! Hope you enjoy!****

"You really did it this time Broflovski, it's one thing to graffiti the building, and another to be caught smoking dope in the bathroom, but this is the last straw! We've given you one too many chances here, you have to learn that your actions have- Are you even listening to me?!"

Sea green eyes lazily looked up from nicely manicured nails to the red faced man that sat across him. The man's eyes bore into his own, but remained unfazed as he rolled his eyes at him, and smacked his lips before speaking, "I heard ya, but I don't care."

The man's face turned three shades darker with rage as he slammed his hands on the desk before him, "You better care young man! This is the fourth school you've been expelled from now, and you'd have to consider yourself lucky to even find a correctional school that'd have you! I don't know who you think you are but-" The ranting man was cut off by a little voice box on his desk. _"Mr. Smith, The Broflovskis are here to see you."_

Mr. Smith let out an aggravated sigh as he ran his hands through his greying hair, he straightened up his wrinkled suit and pressed the button on the box. "Send them in."

The teen sighed as he heard the door open behind him, he could see in the corner of his eye two familiar figures he knew well walk up next to him, a short plump woman wearing her usual purple and black business attire, and a tall, lean, balding man wearing a green suit. "You wanted to see us, Principal Smith?" The man asked, glancing at the teen next to him.

"Yes, please have a seat Mr. and Mrs. Broflaski."

"What is this all about?" The plump woman asked as she took a seat in a chair next to the boy.

"Well, , your son was in an altercation with another student, he's now in the infirmary with a broken nose, and many bruises."

"What? What? What!" She sharply turned towards the unflinching teen, "Kyle what were you thinking?!"

Kyle's sea green eyes stared at the floor as he picked at his nails, "They started it..."

"That is not an excuse young man, you know better!"

The teen didn't say anything as he bit the insides of his lip, it was better to just let her rant instead of trying to say anything anyway.

The woman took a deep breath before redirecting her attention towards the principal, "Is the child alright?"

"Yes he'll be fine, and his father has agreed not to bring up charges, but in return, your son must be expelled."

The tall man let out a frustrated sigh, "Kyle this is your fourth school," he ran his hand through his graying brown hair as he got a tired look in his eyes. "And the school year is practically over..."

"Well, although your son has behavioral problems, his grades will allow him to permit into the next grade."

The two adults next to the teen let out a sigh as Kyle kept his head down, knawing at his lip as he tried to keep up an uncaring face, but he nearly bit through the skin when Mr. Smith continued on about his 'behavioral problems', so he just tried to tune them out till he saw him reach into his desk and pulled out a slightly wrinkled pamphlet.

"Military school?" The brunet man asked as he took the paper from the principal and looked it over. "I don't know, Shelia?" He turned towards his wife, her hazel green eyes stared at the paper in her husband's hand, only to then stand and say to the Principal, "We'll think about it, thank you for your time, and we're sorry about everything."

She then sharply turned on her heels and headed for the door, "Come on Gerald, Kyle."

The tall man, Gerald, sighed as he stood, he thanked the principal before exiting, while Kyle followed after at a slower pace, but just before the teen could close the door spoke up, "Have a great summer, _Kyle_."

Gritting his teeth, he slammed the door shut and followed his parents, trying to keep his cool, because he knew that this was the calm before the storm.

A long silent car ride later, the trio made it to their apartment building, and as soon as they entered their home and shut the door Shelia demanded her son to go to his room, her tone leaving no room for rebuttal. Kyle rolled his eyes as he stalked down the hall and did as he was told.

As soon as he heard the click of his door close, he leaned against it, dropping his school bag, and slid into the floor. He knew this day would come, they were gonna send him away and not bat a fucking eye. He let out an agitated sigh, if Alex just kept his big mouth shut he wouldn't be in this mess, waiting for his parents to tell him to pack his shit.

He let out another breath as he brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, fate was a cruel bitch. He'd only been there for a few minutes, trying to ignore the muffled words of his parents, when he felt something nudge his leg, looking up he saw a familiar and welcoming sight. A large, brown, long furred cat looking up at him with big green eyes.

A small smile made its way to Kyle's face as he reached over and petted the animal between her ears, "Hey beast."

Beast purred against the teen's legs, she went to rub up against Kyle's side, only to receive a hiss of pain, startling the large feline.

"Sorry Beast, didn't mean to scare you," The teen forced himself to stand as he made his way to his full sized bed, only to land face first into its soft covers with a small grimace. He reached over the side of the bed and pulled out a small white and red box, forcing himself into an upright position he opened the box to reveal medical supplies, from gauzes to ointments and more. Taking a deep breath, Kyle removed his tattered shirt only to reveal many ugly, dark purple bruises, and fresh scratches littering his torso, stomach, and sides, he sighed as he saw just how bad it was, but he reached into the box and picked up what he needed.

Beast, who was sitting on the floor, made her way over and hopped on the bed next to the redhead, taking in the sight of the injured teen. His skin heavily blemished and scarred, his usual up do hair was now a mess of tangles that fell in his eyes. The cat gave a worried 'mew' as she bumped her head against the teen's arm.

The redhead smiled down at the large cat as he ran his hand through her long fur, "I'm okay Beast, really." He then pulled away and went back to aiding what he could of his injuries, after all, it'd be better off if his parents never saw any of this.

A small black haired boy quietly opened the front door and gently closed it, only to hear two voices in the kitchen. Confused, he toed off his shoes and made his way over to the voices, he peered in and saw his mother and father arguing with one another. "That's going too far!"

"He's never going to learn, this will be good for him!"

"Good for him? What if being in that kind of environment makes it worse?"

"He has to learn somehow!"

"So you're just giving up on him? I don't want our son to be sent away and be turned into a dog of the military!"

"You're sending Kyle away?"

The two adults froze at the quite voice, they turned to the opening and saw their youngest son standing there with worry in his dark brown eyes. "I-Ike when did you get home?" The red haired woman stuttered.

"Why are you sending Kyle away?"

The woman sighed, "Ike, Kyle was just expelled again. We can't keep doing this, something has to change and-"

"You can't send him away! You just can't!"

"Honey-"

"Don't send him away! Please!"

"Ike-" The red haired woman was cut off by her husband.

"Shelia, all we're asking is for you to give him one more chance."

Said woman looked at her husband and son, after a moment she let out a sigh. "Alright, one more chance that's all he gets."

The young raven smiled as he let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks mom."

"Well I'm going to make dinner, don't go to Kyle's room. He has to think about what he's done."

Ike responded with, "Okay," and made his way to his room next to his brother's, pulling out his phone and opening his messages, tapping the picture of a familiar redhead. He closed the door to his room and waited, trying to message his brother in the room next door.

A couple hours later he heard his mother shout for him, and told him to get his brother for dinner. So walking out of his own room, he stepped over to the door next to his, and gently wrapped his knuckles against the doors. "Kyle?"

When he didn't hear a response he said, "I'm coming in."

He quietly opened the door, only for his eyes to land to land on pale bruised flesh, causing his eyes to widen. "Kyle?"

The red haired teen's head jerked as he turned towards the door, seeing his younger brother staring at his back. He gave the smaller boy a half hearted smile, "Hey Ike."

Said raven rushed towards the bed, "What happened?"

"It's nothing," he replied, only for his smile to drop. "So when am I being shipped off?"

"You're not, dad and I were able to get mom to give you another chance; but seriously what happened?"

"Just some bastards from school, I'll be fine."

Worry flooded the youth's eyes, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

The red haired teen let out a half hearted chuckle, "You should see the other guys, besides you're not the one who should be worrying about me when it's suppose to be the other way around."

"I'm never going to, especially when you're getting hurt like this," he retorted as he motioned over Kyle's bruised skin.

"Ike-," Kyle was cut off when he heard their mother shout at them to hurry up, so with a sigh, the elder sibling slipped a new shirt on, hiding his tended to injuries, and slipped the first aid kit under the pillows. He stood from his bed and petted the now sleeping cat who nestled in his blankets and made his way over to the door, "Come on, before she goes into hysterics."

The smaller youth sighed, but followed.

Four months later the Broflaski's were stacking boxes and carrying furniture pieces into the large moving van parked outside of their complex, emptying their home. The family of four spent hours packing the van full, and still having to load up their own car as well. Then the time came where they had to say their final goodbyes to friends and neighbors, and just like that they left.

The family of four, five counting the cat, sat in silence as they drove, leading the moving van behind them. Gerald was behind the wheel, Shelia was in the passenger seat reading, Ike was on his phone playing a game, and Kyle's head was leaning against the window as is sea green eyes watched the scenery go by; but a few times he'd reached over to the animal crate that sat between him and his brother, and poke his fingers through the holes and run his fingers through whatever fur he could reach. The teen let out a silent sigh as he went back to looking out the window, his thoughts going back to how they ended up here.

Shelia and Gerald spent months trying to find a school to take in their son, whom was expelled four times from different schools, and were not having much luck. Nearing the end of their search, on the verge of giving up, they were able to find one that was willing to hear them out, and afterwards they agreed to have their sons.

The school year had already began, but the adults were able to find work in the new town that the school was in, with the town's law firm having an opening, and they found a decent home for a reasonable price. So they packed up and here they are, on their way to their new lives.

After several hours of driving and many pitstops, they were closing in on the town and had made their final stop at a diner the next town over. Kyle sat by the window, his sea green eyes staring into the night sky, he let out a sigh as he glanced over at his family, they were eating and chatting away without him, only for him to look back outside, where his sights landed on their old 2005 car, with boxes strapped to the hood, and at the angle he was in he saw a beat up, grey dirt bike attached to the back.

He got an idea, "Hey dad?"

His father hummed in acknowledgment as he turned towards his son, "Since we're not that far from town, can I ride my bike the rest of the way?"

"Ask your mother," he replied without hesitation, the red haired teen's shoulders tensed a bit, but he swallowed, "Mom-"

He was cut off by said woman, "Sure."

Catching Kyle by surprise, "Really?"

"Yes, it's fine, I just expect you to follow the car all the way, got it?"

"Thanks mom."

"And don't forget your helmet."

Kyle nodded at the request, and dinner went back to how it was before. So after they finished and paid, Kyle went right out and removed the bike from back, and fished for his helmet from the backseat.

He watched as his family got into the car, his mother reminding him to follow the car or else, and went off, Kyle following close behind. The teen noticed the tall mountains covered in snow,how the stars looked brighter, and the silence that surrounded him, excluding his bike.

It wasn't much longer till he noticed lights up ahead, and from the looks of it, it was a small town. As they neared he noticed an old wooden sign, reading, 'South Park'.

"South Park?" He let out a sigh, "Last chance to not fuck up..."

He then sped up his bike and continued on.

****End of chapter 1, what did you guys think? ****

****I plan on releasing chapter 2 on Saturday so keep an eye out! Till next time!****


	2. Chapter 2: First Meetings

****Here is chapter 2.****

"Annie Bartlett?"

"Present."

"Token Black?"

"Present."

"Kyle Broflovski?"

"Kylie-B."

The balding teacher looked up from his clipboard with a sigh to see his newest edition to the class sitting in the backrow glaring at him. "What?"

"I said my name's Kylie-B, not exactly that hard to remember, been sayin' it all week."

The man rolled his eyes as he just continued on down the list, Kylie-B sighed as he leaned back in his seat, tuning out the teacher's monotoned voice. It wasn't until he heard a new pitch from the teacher that perked his attention, "Well look who decided to join us today. You're late Mr. Marsh."

Kylie-B's sea green eyes looked over at the door, where a pale teen around his age stood, he wore a black t-shirt with the words 'Nevermore' etched in the front, black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, black shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a black and grey poof ball hat obscuring his raven black hair. "Did you already call my name?"

"Well no but-"

"Then I'm not late."

The balding man growled but restrained himself, "Just take your damn seat Stanley."

"Whatever," the teen sighed as he stalked down the side of the room to reach his desk, where his light brown eyes, that were outlined with eyeliner, saw a new figure in the once empty seat next to his own desk, only to narrow in distaste. What the hell, he's only been missing for two week and they've already had someone take his place, what fucking disrespect. Kylie-B saw the raven haired teen, who the teacher called Stanley, glaring at him, "What?"

Stan rolled his eyes and sat at his desk, ignoring the red head. Kylie-B's eyes narrowed at the other, "What's your problem?"

The raven said nothing as he turned his attention away from the other, causing the redhead's eye to twitch as he bit back a growl, but he let out a breath to try and keep cool, since he didn't want to cause trouble a week in. Still, what the hell was up with that guy, he did nothing to him and he's acting like a jerk.

Anyway, after attendance was over they proceeded with class, and things were fine, until Kylie-B heard something from his seat neighbor, "Fucking conformist."

Whipping his head over towards the raven, and with gritted teeth he hissed, "Listen here, bitch, you're more of a fucking conformist then I am. You fucking emo."

Stan froze, only to slowly turn towards the redhead, his eyes blazing as they met Kylie-B's, "What the fuck did you just call me?"

"I'm sure you heard me," he replied with the corner of his mouth quirking up.

"I'm goth you bitch ass conformist!" Stan's growled as he started to raise his voice, catching the class' attention.

"A goth is just a 90's emo!"

Stan stood from his desk, "I'm not emo!"

Kylie-B followed, "And I'm not ginger!"

A look of confusion flooded Stan's face, he mouthed, 'What?' Only for them to be interrupted by a pissed off teacher, "Marsh! Broflovski! Principal's office now!"

The two turned to look at their now red faced teacher, only to glare at each other again, pick up their bags, and leave. Kylie-B walked behind the goth, glaring holes in the back of his head, following him down the hall, only for the raven to make a sudden sharp turn towards a set of doors.

The redhead froze as he watched the goth make his way to the doors, only for him to stop and turn towards him with a blank look, "I ain't going to the principal's office, that old bastard doesn't give a shit if we actually go." He then turned on his heels and pulled a pack of cigarettes from him pocket, placing a stick between his lips before disappearing behind the door.

Rolling his sea green eyes, Kylie-B went to his assigned locker, pulled out a black and green helmet and exited out a different door.

An hour later, a group of four teens dressed in black exited a set of doors only to see a familiar raven lighting up another cigarette. "Stan, you're out early."

The pale teen sighed as he pulled the cancer stick away from his lips, only to say, "Skipped," before taking another drag from it.

The four nodded before sitting down in their respective places, pulling out their own things and settling into a comfortable silence.

Not too far off by a semi-large pond, sat the red haired teen on his dirt bike, balancing the vehicle with his leg as he leaned over the handle bars with his eyes focused on his phone, not being able to go home since he was suppose to be at school, and to try and learn more of the area since he was only recently was ungrounded, but hasn't had the time to explore, even though he was already on his last day of his first school week.

He sighed as he scrolled through his phone, trying to ignore his pounding head ache and the constant chills that covered his insides, he tried to find anything local that could give him his fix at a reasonable price. He was about to give it a rest when he saw one, _'Tegerty Farms' _not too far from town, and from the looks of it, the prices seemed very reasonable.

His mouth quirked up into a smile, he knew what he's gonna do tomorrow.

****There ya go. Stan Mash has entered. What ya guys think****


	3. Chapter 3: Tegridy Farms

****I'm back!****

The beat up dirt bike roared as Kylie-B sped down the road, passing by many acres of land covered in hemp plants, the red head took a deep breath of the air, a grin stretched across his obscured face. It's been months since he had a fresh supply, and he ran out weeks ago, and it was driving him crazy. He's grateful that his parents hadn't backtracked on his lifted punishment during the weekend, so he lied saying he was going to explore the town, well it's not a complete lie, he is discovering new terrain not too far off from town.

He then began to slow down when he saw a sign approaching, it read _'Tegridy Farms'_ just the place he needed. With a smile, Kylie-B pulled into the dirt beaten path and followed it up to a nice blue and white two story house. Slowing to a stop, the red head removed his helmet and kicked down his bike's kickstand before setting his helmet on the seat. He was about to head up the stairs to get to the door, only to interrupted from behind, "Howdy stranger."

Kylie-B whipped his head around and saw a tall man with short black hair and mustache, he wore a blue flannel button up with worn jeans, muddy work boots, and a straw hat. "What can I do ye fur'?"

The red head blinked at the man, but fully turned to greet him, "Uh hi, I heard that this place has the best weed for miles, so I thought I'd check it out, ya know?"

"The best, shucks I wouldn't think like that, but you don't look familiar, you new to South Park?"

"Yeah, about a week ago."

"So now, why would a kid such as yourself need some of my tegridy?"

"Eh, just need something to help me focus ya know?"

"Well then, just follow me and I'll show you our options, they be up in the barn." Randy turned towards a barn not too far off and stared towards, confused, the red head followed, this guy was just gonna show him where the weed is and not ask for an I.D.? He called him kid so he must have guessed, but was this man for real?

The teen narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he followed the man, and about half way to their destination the older man asked, "So what's yer' name kid?"

"Kylie-B."

"My names Randy, and here at Tegridy we have all the hemp for anyone's needs. From stress, to pharmaceuticals, you need it, we got it and in all different varieties."

The redhead nodded, "And it's all natural grown?"

"Sure is." The two made it to the oversized barn doors, and Randy shoved them open.

Inside the barn, the raven haired boy from yesterday was sitting on a stool with his eyes lazily watching the screen, only to perk when he heard his dad's voice outside the doors, shoving his phone in his pocket he stood over the table before him with a pot in the center. He wrapped his hands around the ladle that stuck out right as the doors opened.

"This here is where we specialize our hemp before we make it public, and we do so by hand," Randy explained, as he continued on inside, Kylie-B followed and noted that the man's southern drawl accent came and went. His sea green eyes looked around the barn seeing all there was, the air was intoxicating, causing his mouth to curve into a small smile, only to quirk an eyebrow when he saw in the corner he saw what looked to be a blue towel, with tiny arms and legs, smoking from a pipe. Blinking and shaking his head he continued on, the fumes must already be getting to him, only for his eyes to land upon the other teen in the room. Their eyes met, only for them both to turn into glares, causing the air around them to thicken, but Randy remain oblivious as he continued to ramble on about the process, and how it has Tegridy or some shit.

The older man reached up on a shelf and brought down 3 jars, each with a different label, and turned towards the glaring boys, "Now this we got here is to help with focusing issues, just in different variations." Both turned towards the older man as he continued, "The first one is fer' a more loose focus, but enough, and the other two just sharpens it more, one more then the other."

"Randy you stupid fucker," Stan glowered, catching the red head's attention. "Are you really going to be selling that shit to someone my age?"

Randy, not seeming to hear any of his kid's words answered, "Yup, keep up the good work son."

Kylie-B held back a slight chuckle at the interaction, only for Stan to roughly shove the pot full of herbs further onto the table, "Finish your own fucking work," he then made his way out the door, with the redhead catching sight of his cigarette pack as he turned the corner.

"Ah that boy of mine. So what will it be?"

"I guess it depends on how strong each one is."

"Well, to know what exactly your looking fer', why not take some samples home with ya? That way you know what you need fer' sure."

Sea green eyes blinked at the older man, "How much?"

"On the house."

Kylie-B's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yup. Here let me get these bagged up for ya."

Randy then turned and grabbed a few Ziploc bags from a nearby shelf and scooped a bit of from each jar into their own bog. Once finished he turned towards the red haired teen and handed him the bags, "Now if anyone asks, you tell them you've got tegridy."

Confused, Kylie-B just nodded at the older man, "Thanks Randy."

"Anytime kid, and don't be afraid to come on back now."

The teen gave the man a half hearted smile, "Will do."

With that said the red head walked out of the barn and went straight for his bike that still stood by the farm house, pocketing his baggies, he put on his helmet and rode off. Not noticing the figure that sat at a window on the second floor staring down at him, taking a long drag from his cigarette before letting out a puff of smoke through the open window.

A few miles down the rode, Kylie-B pulled his bike over and tore off his helmet, he dug into his pant pocket and pulled out one of the bags, he reached into another and pulled out some papers, and a lighter. Quickly he rolled some weed into a paper and lite up the end, taking a long drag from the other end, and slowly letting it out with a sigh. "Not bad shit."

After a few more drags, Kylie-B placed what was left in the baggie and stashed his items again, once again putting the helmet on, he got an idea, if Stan lives there, maybe he could...yes, that'll work nicely, and with a smile made his way back to the main town of South Park, not noticing a missing person's flyer on the way.


	4. Chapter 4: Buddy Project

Kylie-B leaned back in his seat, balancing on the back legs, as he tried to think of a way to get on that jerk goth's good side. Even though he was the one who started it the other day, like he didn't do shit and the guy and suddenly seemed to have had it out for him, like seriously, what the hell.

The redhead chewed on his inner lip as he ignored the scrapping of the desk chair next to him, where the goth teen shot him a dirty look before sitting down, which he didn't notice. Kylie-B's thoughts were interrupted however when the balding teacher entered the room and slammed the door shut. "Alright you little shits, get your pens and shit out and take notes..."

After 45 minutes of the balding man ranting on lord knows what, that really had nothing to do with the lesson, heck subject he was teaching, he finally he dropped a presentation on them out of nowhere, and started to pair kids up, "Craig you're with Token, Nichole's with Red, Bebe and Clyde, Wendy and Tweek, Stan and Kyle, Kenny and Jimmy-"

"What the hell?"

"Is there a problem Stanley?"

"Yes there is."

"Well too bad, I don't care. Annie you're with Eric..."

Kylie-B watched as the goth gritted his teeth at the old man and dug his fingers into the sides of his desk, what the hell was so bad about being paired up with him?

At the bell, Stan grabbed his stuff and tried to bolt, only to feel a hand grab his shoulder in the hallway, he turned to glare at whoever the hell touched him when he saw his presentation partner there. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but how about we put that behind us?"

The goth's eyes glared at the gelled haired teen before walking off with out saying anything, the redheaded teen's hands curled into fists and his teeth gritted at the act, only to take a deep breath and bottle up the feeling, his hands slowly unclenched, he could work with this.

A few days later, Stan stalked his way to class, not having done shit for his and that bastard's presentation, and continued his way to the back of the room, choosing to ignore the red haired teen he was forced to sit next to, not noticing the papers he had in hand, looking over them before glancing over at the him and seeing he made it.

"See you decided not to skip out emo."

The goth turned and glared at the other, not able to say anything as Kylie-B kept going, "Now since I did all the work, you get to say it. Here." He handed a neatly stapled stack of papers, a confused look crossed his face as he looked over the typed, neatly organized, and highly detailed packet of papers. What the living hell?

Before he could say anything, the teacher walked in and called on the first group to present. After about half the class was done, Stan and Kylie-B were called on, with a sigh the goth got up with the other walking behind him to the front. Stan stood front and center as while Kylie-B just went to the side and sat on top of the teacher's desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting."

"On my desk?"

The red head shrugged as he turned to face the goth, barely making out the teacher muttering something about how he should've just let those assassins have him. Stan's brown eyes met his sea green as he motioned for him to get on with it. With a roll of his eyes he read the paper, well more like attempted. "...So Set being born of incest...what the hell, then cut himself out of his mother and married his full sister...what the fuck is this?" He flipped a few pages of the packet earning a glare from Kylie-B, "Uh...Nut married Ra, but she screwed her brothers, sick, and got knocked up by their kids, what the fucking...and Ra's kid... dude what the fuck is this sick shit?!"

Kylie-B continued to glare at the goth, "Well maybe if you didn't skip around and read it for fucking context."

"Not my fault I don't know half this shit."

The red head stood from the desk and walked to the goth's place, "Well maybe we could've done a different topic if ya put your two cents in and not blow me off!"

"W-wow get a r-room you two, no o-one needs to s-see your obvious s-sex-sexual tension."

The class busted into a giggle fit as deep blush flooded Stan's face, and a light pink dusted Kylie-B's, before both snapping, ""We don't even know each other!"

The balding teacher broke up the giggle fest, "Alright class, settle down. You boys can take your seats. You both get an A."

Stan gave his a suspicious and confused look, "Really?"

"Well since you both already bicker like a married couple and actually gave me some fucking entertainment in the damn place, I'd say you earned it."

Kylie-B's eye twitched before he took the paper from Stan's hands, tossed it on the teacher's desk, and walked back to his seat, muttering to himself, "The fuck is wrong with this school?"

He sat down, Stan following not far behind, as he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an irritated breath. Not noticing Stan's brown eyes glancing over at him as the presentations continued.

The bell soon rang, signaling the kids to head to their next class, Kylie-B shoved his things in his pack when he saw the teen in black standing next to his desk. "What do you want?"

The goth took a breath, "Look I'd like to say that I'm sorry."

The redhead raised a brow, "Really, you gonna give me a reason you were such an ass wipe when I didn't do shit to you?"

The raven haired teen's hands fidgeted with his fingerless gloves, "If you didn't hear, a kid went missing some weeks ago, his name was Butters, and he sat there. And I was just pissed at how this conformist prison just swept his disappearance under the rug, sure the first week they said something, but after that, it was like he never existed. And them placing you there, it just rubbed me the wrong way."

Kylie-B's eyes softened, "I get it. So is it fine if we start from scratch then?"

Stan resisted the urge to roll his eyes and walk off, "Fine. I'm Stan Marsh."

"And I'm Kylie-B."

"I am not calling you that."

The other teen shrugged, "Whatever," he stood from his seat, him being an inch or so taller then the other, "See ya around then?"

The goth shrugged. Then they left, going their separate ways for the next class.

****Hey I'm back! Quick question, how much angst should these boys get? Comment and tell me what you think, until next time!****


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

****Another Chap is ready to go, hope you enjoy!****

Stan arrived home to see his mother in the kitchen cooking, wandering in, he sat in a chair and laid his head over as he closed his eyes. "How was school sweetie?"

"Fine."

He heard the dishes hit one another as his mom continued to cook, she glanced over at him and asked, "Stan could you put on a nicer shirt? We're having company."

Stan let out a silent groan, "What time?"

"Around six."

The raven stood from his seat, knowing there was no arguing over his shirt, and went up stairs to his room, where he collapsed on his bed and glanced at the clock, '4:15'. Lord how he hated living so far out.

He forced himself up and picked a solid grey shirt out of a drawer, it'd be considered 'nicer' then his current black-tee with a raven on it. After changing he flopped back down on his bed and pulled out his phone, a great distraction for the next few hours.

Around six, he heard the doorbell, guess the guests were here, getting out of bed, and out of his room, he walked down the steps just in time for his mother to open the door to reveal their company. He saw a plump woman with red hair, a tall thin man with thinning brown hair, and a small boy who looked to be 13 with black hair. The two woman exchanged pleasantries, as the redheaded woman introduced her husband, Gerald, her son, Ike, and then she moved over and pulled someone behind her up to the foreground, only for the goth to recognize him as the loud mouthed new kid, Kyle, dressed in slightly nicer, less ripped up, clothes. He felt dread fill his chest. Great...

He then heard his father walk in from the back door, his damn fake southern drawl like nails on a chalkboard to his ears. Saying his hellos before freezing, and dropping his accent, "Gerald?"

"Randy?"

They know each other?

Oh how he wanted to go back up stairs and stay in his room for the rest of the night, but he knew his mom would drag him down if he did, so he continued the decent down, where everyone could see him, he hated the attention, even if they didn't notice him.

Kylie-B noticed him while he and his parents were invited in, the adults chatting and his little brother awkwardly standing next to their mom. With a smirk he walked over to the goth, the adults heading towards the kitchen, while the raven seemed to be in no hurry to follow after. "Who'd a thought that my ma would meet yours and our dads knew one another."

Stan rolled his eyes, "So?"

Kylie-B shrugged, "Just sayin' how it's a coincident is all."

The goth rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything he heard his mom call them for dinner. So with a sigh, he motioned the redhead to follow, "Let's just get this night over with."

The two families sat around the long kitchen table, the fathers chatting on about how their lives have been, the mothers making idle chit chat, Ike sitting awkwardly between his mother and brother, not really knowing, or having anything to say, and the two older boys, also not saying anything as they ate, not exactly sure what to say, well that being more on Kylie-B's part, but regardless.

"So Stan, you're in the same grade as Kyle?"

Stan glanced over and saw the redhead's mother looking over at him with expecting eyes, he let out a silent sigh, he was hoping he could avoid interacting with everyone tonight, and ignoring her would not be considered polite, according to his mom, "Yeah..."

"Share any classes?"

"Yeah..."

"Friends then?"

"Not exactly," "You could say that."

The two boys gave each other light glares at each other, confusing both of their moms, only for something completely out of the blue to cause chaos.

"So Stan are you sucking dick?"

Said goth chocked on his food, hacking as he tried to breath, he heard his mom shout, "Randy!" As he tried to regain his breath, once able to breath he turned and glared at his father at the other end of the table, "What the hell!?"

"Just a question, you only have a few friends, what else is there for you to even do?"

A deep red flooded Stan's face as he glared harder at the older man, "You're an insufferable Cockgobler," he growled as his hand, on instinct, reached for the knife near him as he tried to bury his embarrassment, only to hear the dumbass sitting across from him speak, "Such a vicious little kitten."

His hand griped the knife, and stabbed t into the table, his form shook, only for his eyes to widen at what he did, after a moment of silence he muttered, "I've been around Firkle for too long..."

"You know Firkle?"

The goth looked over at the smaller teen who sat diagonal from him, looking at him with interested eyes. His brown eyes glanced down the table, his mom seemed to be assuring Shelia that he wasn't dangerous, his damn father was back to talking to Gerald, and Kylie-B was looking at him with slightly worried eyes. He gave he black haired teen a short nod, bringing a spark to the teens blue eyes, "Could you tell me about him?"

This was something else, someone was interested in Firkle and wanted to actually know the kid? And this one didn't seem like the kind to try and use any information against him, but this wasn't his place, why would he talk about his friends to a total stranger, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

A light blush dusted Ike's face, that was his name right, as he looked away, and Stan was hit with a douse of realization, Firkle had an admirer. A dorky embarrassed admirer.

Sighing, he caved. "Firkle is pretty much a demon spawn. He likes knives and writes poems, and a heads up don't piss him off."

Another spark of light entered Ike's blue eyes as a his face broke into a smile, "Thanks!"

The raven turned back towards Kylie-B, who seemed to be giving his mother slight nervous glances, but she seemed to be caught up in talking with Sharon again, much to the redheads obvious relief. He went back to picking at his food, not a lot gone, while the meat remained untouched, his mother saw this and gave him a worried look, she leaned over a little when no one seemed to be looking and whispered, "Could you eat a little more?"

He gave her a glance but sighed as he ate more off the plate, still leaving the meat untouched.

After dinner, the the Broflovskis stayed a bit longer, mostly the parents talked while the teens really didn't have much to say, what could they say really?

Soon though, the other family left, the moms saying how they should do it again, the dads saying how they need to hang out, Ike being polite and thanking them for the food, and Kylie-B giving Stan a hint of a smile before saying, "See ya at school."

Stan let out a sigh of relief as they left, finally. "I'm going to my room," he muttered as he walked past them, going up the stairs and heading back to his room. As soon as he was on the second floor he heard his mother's voice grow stern towards his father, but he ignored it as he shut the door behind him, and flopped back onto his bed. He dug out his his headphones, put them on full blast, and drowned out the rest of the world, but mostly the arguing downstairs that he'd grown accustomed to, his hand reached for the drawer in his side table as he pulled out a silver metal flask, taking a swig before closing his eyes.

****What did you guys think? Are things progressing smoothly for these two boys? Until next time!****


	6. Chapter 6: Kylie-B vs Wendy

**I'm back once again.**

It was just a question. A mother fucking question, and now here he was, okay hold up, let's go back.

Kylie-B stood outside the back of the high school, his back against the rough bricks as he took a drag of his joint, the goths of the school there, sitting on the steps as they each held a cigarette between their lips. Blowing smoke into the growing chill Colorado air, the group in black had grown used to the redhead's presence, it just happened one day about almost two weeks ago when Stan came through the doors with the slightly taller teen right behind him.

The group didn't say anything, they just glanced at the pale teen who took out a joint and took long drags from it. They all stayed quite till the redhead bid a farewell to Stan and went back in. Then they questioned their fellow goth.

The tallest one with curly hair started, "Who the Fuck was that conformist?"

"A dumbass."

"Why was he following you?" The girl in a long black dress asked.

"He wanted a smoke," the teen removed the cancer stick stub from his lips and dropped it on the ground, stepping on it to kill any fire it had.

"And you brought him here?"

"Why not."

The group said nothing as the teen leaned on the railing and breathed the cold air, he wasn't really sure why he brought that idiot to him and his friends smoking and skipping place, he just asked him if he knew a place where he could take a puff without being caught, and he motioned him to follow. Maybe it was the fact that his father pretty much outed him in front of the redhead and his family, as not many people knew, maybe it was that he didn't think he was as bad of a conformist as he originally thought, kind of like how he thought about Butters before he vanished. Whatever the reason, he found that being around him wasn't as bad as he originally thought, he was still obnoxious as hell, but he wasn't an ass about it.

Kylie-B took one last drag from the joint before tossing the bit of paper stub that was left, he turned toward Stan and asked, "You goin' to class?"

The goth shrugged, really undecided at this point. Kylie-B shrugged, "Alright," he went for the door but before opening it and going through he added, "Later kitten."

Stan's eyes went wide, his pale face turned a crimson red, as he ended up choking on some smoke from his cigarette, the redhead went through the door, leaving an embarrassed goth with his friends.

"What the hell was that?"

Stan hacked a bit before answering with, "How the hell am I suppose to know!" That was a lie, he knew well where that name came from, he just wasn't expecting him to ever use it.

This was a mess.

Kylie-B strolled down the hall toward his locker, already feeling the weed kick in, as he made it to his metal door, only to see a familiar face. He's seen them around the school, but didn't know their name since he hadn't talked to them, but he's had this nagging question. The person had pitch black hair under a pink beret, today it seemed they put all their hair in the hat because on some days it made it to the person's waist. They wore a cut off sleeved jeans jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers, when sometimes they wore a more feminine outfit consisting of purples, and just having a girly flair. What was this guy?

The redhead walked up to the teen who was talking to a girl with long blonde curly hair, and coming up right behind them asked, "So are you a crossdresser or what?"

The teen froze, and turned to face the other, their face turning a light pink as they glared at him, "What did you just say?"

"I asked if you were a cross-" The teen was cut off as a fist connected to his face, pain inflamed the area, causing the redhead to stumble back across the hall into another set of lockers, narrowly avoiding backing into a student. Kylie-B winced as he raised his hand and tentatively touched his now swelling nose, pulling it away he saw blood on his fingers, causing his sea green eyes to narrow. His eyes darted up and met the other's eyes, with a scowl he growled, "You'll pay for that bitch."

He launched himself at the other, getting a good two hits in before the other fought back. The two began to get surrounded by the lingering students, some cheering and some just watching as the two teens punched each other, some hits and some misses, but neither looked to be letting up.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

A tall man with dirty blond hair with a matching beard pushed his way through the ring of students, along with a tall blonde woman whos hair was tied in a bun, only to see the two teens continuously hitting each other, he let out an annoyed sigh, "Damn it."

The two adults leapt into action, the man grabbing a hold of the black haired teen by wrapping his arms around their waist and pulling them off, and the woman doing the same to Kylie-B. Both adults go elbowed in the gut as the teens still tried to attack one another, but they remained unfazed, "Just what the hell is all this about!?"

The two teens stopped once they realized that they couldn't get back at it, both panting and out of breath as they glared daggers at one another. "We're going to my office, now!"

The adult's grip on the student's waists slackened as they grabbed the back of their shirts and led them towards the principal's office, the ring of students parted for the adults, watching as the students were hauled down the hall, only for the dirty blond man to shout, "All of you, get to class now!"

The students scrambled to get their shit and get to their classrooms, not wanting to get on the older man's bad side as he stalked past them. The two teens were forcibly sat in chairs outside the office door, the two adults looking down at them with light disappointment, "We're calling your parents, and when we come back to get you, you better explain yourselves!" The blonde woman demanded, they then went into the office together to start the calls.

After the doors slammed shut the two teens were left alone in the hall, the black haired teen glaring at the redhead, only to raise a brow when he let out a pitiful chuckle, "I'm so fucked. You had one fucking chance and you fucking blew it," his chuckles continued as his arms raised and his fingers dug into his once neatly gelled hair. The other teen gave Kylie-B a concerned look, and against better judgment asked, "You okay?"

"Fucking dandy, just going to get shipped off to some shit hole boot camp because I keep fucking everything up."

The other teen blinked, they didn't know what to say.

"Look I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm shit with words, but I'm sorry."

The black haired teen sighed, "No, this is my fault," the redhead glanced over at the other but didn't say anything, "I overreacted, I was in a mood, but that doesn't excuse me punching you in the face for asking a question, so if anyone should be sorry, it's me."

"Well, what's done is done. Can't fix shit now," he turned towards the other teen, "But can I get my answer now?"

The teen blinked but answered, "I'm non-binary, not exactly a crossdresser as you called it. My name is Wendyl by the way."

The redhead gave a hint of a smile, "I'm Kylie-B."

"So I've heard."

Before the two could continue, they then heard a door open, looking over they saw the blond man standing there, and motioned them to come in, it was hard to read his expression as his eyes remained hidden under very tinted sunglasses, but the two stood and walked in and took a seat in front of the desk, the woman standing next to the desk as the man walked in and sat down on the other side of the desk. "Now can I have an explanation as to why you two were in a fight?"

Kylie-B was about to answer when Wendyl beat him to it, "It's my fault PC Principal, he asked me a question about my gender and I hit him for no real good reason. He only fought back as self-defense."

The redhead stared at Wendyl wide-eyed, no one besides his brother and father has ever really stuck up for him, "Is that true Broflovski?"

Said teen's eyes darted to meet the principal's glasses, he gave a nod and continued, "Yeah, although I guess I sounded like a dick when I asked."

PC Principal nodded at the two's answers, "Alright, so it was a simple misunderstanding of gender?"

The two teens nodded, "And you two worked it out?"

They nodded once again, "Alright. I'll let this go from your permanent records, as this is both of your all first offence, however, you both still have to be punished."

Wendyl let out a sigh of relief, but Kylie-B was still tensed, knowing hIs parents were going to be pissed when they get there. Soon enough, about 10-15 minutes later, one set of parents walked in along with a redheaded woman, came in and demanded answers from their kids, while also taking note that Wendyl has a busted lip and swollen cheek, and Kylie-B had a bloody nose and blackeye. Both of their clothes were dirty, and both of their hair was a disaster as Kylie-B's once gelled hair fell in his face, and Wendyl's hair kept in his hat fell a few long strands of hair. Sheila was about to go off on her son, as Wendyl saw him flitch when she said his name, but once again, Wendyl explained that it was self-defense and that it was his fault, not Kylie-B's.

She held a stern gaze, but backed off. Only for Wendyl's father to ask, "What ticked you off so much you started a fight? Something insulting to feminists?"

Wendyl fidgeted under his gaze, avoiding eye contact as he said, "No."

"Then what did he say?"

Kylie-B noticed the other teen bite his lip as he kept avoiding looking at his father, "He asked if I was a crossdresser."

The redhead watched as the older man's eyes narrowed, "Why would he think you were a crossdresser, and why is your hair put up like that?"

Wendyl bit his lip and his hands formed into that of a fist, nails biting into his flesh, only to let out a slow breath. He turned towards his father, meeting his eyes and said, "Because I'm a non-binary gender-fluid, and I like to dress to feel comfortable on both Wendy and Wendyl days, rather then force myself to be uncomfortable in my own skin."

The room sat in silence for that moment, as the teen's father processed what his child said, his features telling all that was going on inside his head, from confusion, to realization, then anger, he glared at Wendyl as asked in a restrained tone, "How long?"

Sea green eyes darted over and saw Wendyl's hands shaking, he felt a wave of anger crash onto him, no one should ever make their child feel or react like that, what kind of father does that!?

Before Wendyl could say anything, Kylie-B beat him to it, "Oi' how does time matter in this?"

"Excuse me?" The man turned and saw the redheaded teen giving him a hard glare, "I said, 'how does time matter', who gives a fuck how long he's been non-binary, they still your kid!" He growled, a hint of a New Jersey accent coming through.

The man glared at the teen, looking him up and down before saying, "I don't need advice from Jersey Filth such as yourself."

Kylie-B's eyes furrowed a bit at the insult, what the hell kind of person says that to a fucking kid? Confused, and slightly taken aback, he didn't let it show, he couldn't show weakness to garbage like him, as he kept up his glare and raised a brow, he was about to open his mouth and retort, only to hear PC Principal ask, "Is there a problem that your child identifies themselves as non-binary gender-fluid Mr. Testaburger?"

Said man clenched his teeth harder as he said, "Of course not PC Principal, just a bit surprised is all, since I wasn't made aware if this till just now."

One couldn't see PC Principal's eyes behind his glasses, but one could guess he was glaring at Wendyl's father. The dirty blond reached into his drawer, Kylie-B actively flinching at the action, no one seemed to have noticed, as the principal pulled out two slips of paper, "Now although the two have obviously learned their lesson and communicated their issues, they still have to face the consequences of their actions. They'll both be suspended for the rest of the week, and will have to start meeting the school's councilor twice a week. Any disagreements?"

The teens said nothing, accepting their punishment, and the adults denied any disagreements one may have, some more reluctant then others. After that PC Principal handed them the papers and dismissed the two families, letting them go their separate ways.

Kylie-B sighed as he tossed his bag into the back seat and sat in the front, shot a message to his brother to drive the bike home, and waited for his mother to get in and rant, she wouldn't bring up being sent off because of this, as it was considered self-defense, but that wouldn't stop her, unless she was going to go with the silent treatment, a lot like last time.

Sheila stepped into the car, and at first she didn't say anything, causing the redhead to assume that she was going to go with the silent treatment ride, much more of an uncomfortable experience then if she was ranting, but as she turned on the car and pulled out of the lot, she glanced over at him and said, "That was a brave thing todo, standing up against that child's father like that."

His sea green eyes looked over at her, "Kids deserve better and parents should be more accepting of their children and who that are. I'm glade you stood up for him."

A small smile graced his lips as he turned to look straight ahead out the front window, "Thanks mom."

"But this still doesn't let you off the hook for your little scrap."

And here it is. She grounded him from pretty much leaving the house for the days he's been suspended, which was fair, but other then that, nothing else, which was a lot more generous then other times he's been punished.

And he was more then thankful for that.

**So I suck at fight scenes but I did my best, and I hope this doesn't feel clunky. However, what did you guys think of Wendy/Wendyl ? Are they within character? Tell me what you think, and until then, later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Counseling

****Hey how ya do, I ain't dead. Sorry about the wait, with college finals here I've been having to catch up on my work on top of trying to plan and work ahead on more chapters on this, while working on other works I have yet to publish. I hope you like what I got here, enjoy!****

As the hallway clocks ticked away, students started to make their way towards their assigned classes, Kylie-B was about to head on, but something made him stop. "Cartman let me out."

He blinked as he continued to listen, "Not until you agree to come with me this weekend, it'll be fun."

"I said no."

He walked to the corner where the voices could be heard, as he continued to listen, "Well I ain't leaving then, wonder what your old man will think if he caught wind of you ditching class Clyde."

"H-he'd understand that it wasn't my fault," Kylie-B heard the other's voice crack, as he must not believe his own words.

"Are you sure about that Clyde, hasn't you and your father been distant since your mother died?"

"S-shut up! And don't talk about my mo-m!"

"Or what, you gonna cry?"

He couldn't take this anymore, he stepped around from the corner and raised his voice, "What's happen' back here?"

There near the back wall was a large teen with brown hair cornering another brunet whos eyes were brimming with tears, as they both looked over and saw him with narrowed eyes. "Screw off, we're just having a little chat."

"Uh-ha, sure," he started to walk down the short, dimly lit, dead-end hall and continued, "Cause he doesn't seem like he wants to talk to you."

"Like you know anything hippie, now fuck off before I kick your ass."

"You? Kick my ass," a light chuckle echoed in the hall as he stepped under one of the not so dim lights, both of the brunets seeing that it was the guy who got in a fight with Wendyl, his eye and nose still bruised from the week before, a hint of a smirk played at his lips as he saw the filthy mouthed teen take a step back, "I'd really like to see you try, so how about ya leave him alone, and we won't have any problems, capeesh?"

The overweight teen growled, he gave a quick, nasty glare at the other brunet before turning it on Kylie-B, and muttered something about having him eat his parents before waddling away, the redhead's sea green eyes watching him till he turned the corner, leaving a shaken brunet behind with Kylie-B. The redhead let out a sigh as he turned back to see the still wet eyed brunet, he walked over and picked up the few fallen books that were scattered around him, probably caused by that asshole, and handed them to the brunet.

He first flinched a bit at the action, but took the books when he realized that the redhead wasn't going to harm him, "You alright?"

He sniffled a bit as he wiped away his unshed tears, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So who was that asshat harassing you?"

"You don't know Cartman?"

Kylie-B shrugged, "Now I do, so how about this, next time I catch wind of that piece of shit doing this, I'll kick his ass."

"Don't..."

"Why not? He seems like the guy who deserves it ten times over."

"You don't know what he's capable of...he said he was going to kill your parents and make you eat them...he's done that before..."

The redhead blinked before smirking, "I'd like to see him try anything, also, he said your name was Clyde right?"

"Yeah...and your name is Kyle?"

"Close enough," the bell then rang, "There's the bell, ya need any help?"

"I'm good, thanks though."

"I'll see ya round' then," the redhead said as he waved at the brunet and left, keeping an eye down the halls incase that 'Cartman' guy came back.

He made it to his class, only for the teacher to see him and say, "You're needed in the counselor's office."

With an irritated sigh, he walked right back out the door and towards the door he needed to go to, when he arrived he saw a familiar teen sitting there look over at him, dressed in a dark purple coat, and had long black hair down to her waist, along with a healing lip, and bruised cheek, he came to a stop in front of the teen and asked, "Wendyl?"

"It's Wendy today."

"Right, sorry."

"It's fine."

"So you got done with your thing?"

"Yeah, but that's not the only reason why I'm here," Kylie-B tilted his head it slight confusion, but she continued, "I wanted to thank you for standing up for me against my dad last week, even after I punched you. I really didn't deserve it."

"Don't worry about it, besides no parent has a right to act that way towards their kid, heck I think my parents are in still in some denial about my-" he was cut off when he head a voice coming from behind Wendy, "Mr. Broflovski."

He looked over and saw a man with swollen head peaking out the door, "Are you ready?"

Said teen sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see ya later Wendy."

"Likewise."

Kylie-B then followed the man into the room and took a seat in the plastic chair that sat in front of the desk without being told, the man sat on the other side of the desk. Watching him for a few moments before saying, "So how's your day been? Mkay."

The teen rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Any problems with any school work? Anything wrong at home? Mkay."

Kylie-B took note of the man's weird tick but answered, "Everything's fine."

"Mkay, well is there anything you wanna talk about? Anything on your mind you'd want to get off your chest?"

_'More then you know.'_

"No. Everything's just dandy."

The older man stared at the teen for a moment, not seeming to know what else to do or ask, "Can I go now?"

"This is suppose to be a 20 to 30 minute session, Mkay."

"Seems like you ain't got much more to say."

"Uh, well..."

"So if I can't go back to class, I'll just be on my phone," Kylie-B said as he pulled out his phone and began scrolling, leaving the man confused as to what to do. Not saying anything for a few moments, the redhead grew board and stood, "If ya ain't got anything to say, I'm out."

"Wait..."

The door closed behind him, leaving the councilor alone in the room, he let out a sigh, obviously stuck about what to do about the teen. He then came to a decision, he reached for his phone and punched in a number he was given earlier. After a few rings he heard the other side pick up and asked who it was, "Uh, this is Mr. Macky, the councilor of the high school, it's about your son Kyle. Mkay."

The other side of the line asked something, which the man responded with, "No, no he's not in trouble, but he doesn't seem to want to open up, mkay, and I was wondering if there was anyway to try and get him to say what's on his mind. Mkay?"

He listened to the other voice, nodding with a slightly perplexed look on his face, "Alright, alright, I'll try and see if that has any affect, also a reminder to not tell your son that I called, mkay? Cause we don't want him to know and get upset and be even less responsive, mkay?"

The voice agreed, "Alright, thank you for your time, have a good day."

He then hung up the phone, having to wait till the next meeting before he could put the suggestion into action.

A couple days later, Kylie-B was called back into the councilor's office after Wendyl, as of today, was done, he took his seat across from Mr. Macky and leaned back with his eyes closed, and before the man could say anything he said, "I'm fine, school's fine, home's fine, everything is fine. Can I go now?"

The councilor looked at him for a moment before taking a breath and asking, "Mkay, Kyle, why were you expelled from your last school?"

Said teen straightened in his seat as his eyes widen a bit only for him to quickly force himself to look relaxed, and questioned, "Shouldn't you know?"

"You were in an altercation with another student, would you like to talk about why?"

The redhead clenched his fists and said, "What's there to talk about? He pissed me off so I punched him."

_'Lies.'_

"I don't believe that, mkay. "

"Why does that matter..." He trailed off as he started to grit his teeth and avoided the man's eyes.

"What happened that day?"

"Nothing..."

"This is confidential Kyle, mkay." he said, in hopes that it'll get him to open up.

"What?"

"If you're worried about your parents, what is said in this room, stays in this room, mkay?"

Kylie-B sat there for a moment, his eyes on the floor, filled with conflict, before he sighed, "So you can't tell anyone?"

"That is correct."

The teen took a breath as he wrapped his arms around each other, his thoughts spiraling, but coming to the conclusion that maybe this would help. "His name was Alex Harris, and that motherfucker had it coming..."

"Mkay, how so?"

"First of all I didn't even start that fucking fight, he set that shit into motion months before..." Kylie-B's leg was bouncing as his grip on his arms tightened, "That fucker started some rumor about me, don't even know what the hell it was, and made any decent person to me at that hell hole turn against me..."

"Is there more?"

"So much fucking more..." He then stood up with such force that it knocked his chair back, causing it to land on its back with a slap, "That piece of shit then comes walking up to me one day, being a smug bastard with his little bitch and flaunts the fact that he's the one who started the rumors," he started to pace around the room as he continued, "And he has the fucking Gaul to try and blackmail me! I told him that he can go fuck himself and then he got pissed at me because I wouldn't do whatever it was he wanted!"

"...Mkay, what was he wanting you to do?"

"Fucking hell if I know! I stopped listening to him as soon as he admitted he started the rumors!" His body started to shake, as if he was trying to surprise his anger, "Then. You know what the little fucker and his little bitch did?"

Before Mr. Macky could ask Kylie-B stomped over to the door, his hand gripping the knob as he opened the door, and slammed it shut, causing the loud sound to travel down the halls," He fucking punched me..." he opened and slammed the door again," Had his little bitch hold me back..." and again, "and fucking wailed on me..." and again, "Till I got free and gave him..." and again, "a piece..." again, "...of his own..." one last time, "Medicine!"

He sharply turned on his heels to face he councilor, his face red as he seethed, trying to regain his breath, "I got saddled with the blame...and he got away with it..."

The man's eyes watched as the teen walked over to his fallen seat, he stood it upright and collapsed in it, resting his hand in his hands, "Are you alright?"

"I could use a fucking smoke right about now..."

Mr. Macky blinked at the teen, "You smoke?"

Sea green eyes poked out from behind his hands, "Surprised that it's not on my records..."

"Mkay," he looked down and started to write on some papers, missing Kylie-B's hand reach into his pocket and pull out a brightly colored candy and popped it in his mouth before the man looked back up at him. "So, I think we made good progress, is there anything else you'd like to uh, get off your chest today?"

"No..."

"Hmm, alright," he wrote down something else on the paper in front of him, "Well if that's all I believe you can go back to your class."

Kylie-B shrugged, he stood and grabbed his bag and made his way to the door, hearing Mr. Macky say something about having to come back next week. He let out a breath as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom, rather wait till the bell rings then go to a class that was almost over. Once the bell rang, he headed to the back door where he usually had a joint and there he saw the goths in their usual spots sans the youngest, including Stan who was the only one to glance his way when the door opened. He leaned against the wall next to the door and dug a joint out of a pocket, lighting it up and taking a drag from it, only to hear the tallest goth say something, "So did anyone hear that loud slamming earlier?"

Pete pulled the cancer stick away from his lips as he replied, "Yeah, it was Stan's boyfriend slamming the door to Macky's office like a lunatic."

Stan broke into coughing fit, he was in the middle of a drag when Pete said that, catching him off guard, his breath became ragged as he couldn't regain his breath, his eyes watering as he felt his lungs start to scream for air. "Stan?"

He couldn't breath, he tried hitting his chest with one hand and had his other wrapped around his neck, "Shit Stan!" Pete stood and rushed over to the hacking teen, "Dude where's your inhaler!"

Kylie-B watched with wide eyes as Stan's breathing got worse, his face now red, almost turning purple, concern flooded him as he hopped the rail and landed next to the coughing raven, "What's wrong?"

"He's having an asthma attack, where's his inhaler?!"

The only girl of the group, Henrietta, dug in Stan's backpack and pulled out the device, "Here!" she tossed it to Pete who held it to Stan's face who put the mouth piece in his mouth and breathed in when Pete pressed the button on top, allowing airflow into his lungs, He was able to take the device from the black and red haired teen as he pressed the top twice more, finally removing it, he took greedy breaths of the air, finally regaining his lost breath.

He wiped away the tears from his eyes as his breathing became stable, Kylie-B took a step back when Michael and Henrietta made there way over to him, stomping out their once lit cigarettes, the elder goth rubbing circles on Stan's back, Pete apologizing, and Henrietta was telling him to do his breathing exercises. Once Stan assured them that he was fine they backed off, but only a little. Kylie-B watched with concerned eyes as he saw that none of the goths light another cigarette, and he used the wall behind him to snuff out his joint. He stepped closer to the still slightly recovering goth and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah..." he didn't continue as he rested his head on the wall of the steps behind him, Kylie-B stared for a moment longer with worry, like the kid smokes and he lives on a weed farm on top of the fact that he has asthma, this kid needs help.

****So what did ya think? Is there anyway you think I can improve on? Tell me so I can improve, hopefully I'll get the next chap out soon. Until next time!****


	8. Chapter 8: This is Halloween

****Sorry it's late...so late. I originally planned to get this chap out around Halloween...yeah that didn't go as planned as the year is almost over and I'm now getting this out. Yeah sorry, I've been busy with work since my classes are out for now, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter regardless.****

"Hey you're the guy who got into a fight with my girlfriend aren't you?"

Kylie-B slammed his locker closed, coming face to face with the same blonde that Wendyl was talking to the other week, she had long curly frizzy hair, wore a red coat with black pants, her face wearing a light layer of makeup, and she had a nice rack on her. His sea green eyes met her hazel orbs, "Maybe, what's it to ya?"

"I was wanting to invite you to my halloween bash this Friday," she said as she pulled out a piece of orange paper and handed it to him, he looked it over and looked back up at the blond. "Wendyl told me what you did for him, standing up against his dad and all, and you seem pretty cool."

The redhead cocked an eyebrow, "Ya really think, also I never got your name?"

"It's Bebe, also it's a costume party, and there's a theme, Stick of Truth."

"Stick of what?"

"You know Stick of- oh that's right you didn't grow up here, well it was a big game we all were a part of as kids. It's pretty much Midevil fantasy, with elves and stuff," she looked up and down his figure and smirked, "Elf."

"What?"

"Since you wern't here you need to come as something, and you seem like an elf. An Elven prince."

"Really?"

"Yup, so see you at the party?"

Kylie-B gave a half smile, "Sure."

"Great, party starts at eight. See you there," She then continued down the hall to another student. Kylie-B looked back down at the flyer, a smile still present on his face, it's been awhile since he was at a party.

That Friday night, Kylie-B could be heard stepping down the stairs, his fingers running through his hair, trying to flatten his curls. "Ma, I'm going out!"

"Not until I see what you're wearing."

The teen let out a groan as he turned away from the door, trying to slip his worn tennis shoes on, to face his mom as she walked in, this wasn't the first time she's done this.

She looked over his costume, which was a modest one if he was honest, as he wore a red jacket with golden accents and swirls decorating the fabric over a black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, and black sweatpants, his red hair was slicked back, unlike his usual updo style, although some curls kept trying to break through the gel, and had cheep plastic pointed ear tips attached to his ears. Nothing to out there.

"What are you suppose to be?"

He let out a sigh, "I'm elf prince, or something like that."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You're not wearing another costume under that to change into once you leave, are you?"

He glared at her at the question, "Mom that was one time, and no."

After a few moments of eye contact she relented, "Fine, go ahead, but if I catch wind of any pot or alcohol you'll be in so much trouble."

"I know, I know, I'll see you later."

As he was heading out the door he heard her say, "You're curfew is 11: 30."

"Got it," and he closed the door, he let out a sigh of relief. He got ungrounded on the Saturday after the fight, but she's still hovering over him like he killed someone or something, taking a deep breath of the chill autumn air, he started his walk down the road, Bebe's house was a block or so away if he remembered the address correctly. Deciding against using his dirt bike as he didn't want to mess up his hair, and he didn't want to risk it being hijacked when his back was turned.

Finally making it to the house, lights could be seen strobing through the windows, and music could be heard blaring, a smirk appaeared on his face as he stepped onto the stone steps and gave a hard knock at the door. It opened revealing Bebe wearing a a spagitti strap crop top with a red cape, red short with fishnet stalkings, black knee boots, and a silver headband with red jewl in the middle, along with fake elf ears much like his own, "Kylie you made it, get in here."

She grabed his wrist and pulled him in to the crowded house, people from their grade laughing, drinking, and partying away, all dressed up in fantasty costumes, "It's Kylie-B..."

"Hey, I done consider you a friend, so I'm allowed to give you a nickname," she then stopped and looked the teen up and down, "Nice costume, but it's missing something."

She turned around and picked up a pink tiaria off a nearby table and tried to put it on his head, "All princes need a crown," only for the redhead to dodge away, "Not in your lifetime toots."

Bebe giggled, "I'm kidding, here" she turned back to the table and picked up a crown that looked to be made of tree branches, "Besides, someone has to be the rival king."

"To who?" He asked as she handed the crown to him, "To that wizard bastard over there," she pointed over her shoulder to a familiar large teen dressed as a wizard next to a grey haired girl dressed as a princess. "I still don't understand this game you guys played."

The blonde shrugged, "That can be explained later," she then heard a crash, "Hey! What the hell did I say about trying trash the place!" She stormed off, only to quickly turn and say, "Enjoy the party!"

She then ran off towards the orgin of the crash, leaving Kylie-B alone. The teen shrugged and placed the crown on his head, careful to not mess up his hair, and delved into the party. It wasn't long after he got a drink, he thought it'd be at least spiked punch but no it was straight alchoal, when a girl with short dark red hair wearing a black low-cut crop top with golden palates on her chest, black shorts with fishnets, black ankle boots, and a golden viking helmet, holding a drink strutted up to him and hooked her arm around his, "You must be Kylie-B right?"

Said teen blinked at her but replied, "Yeah, and who might you be sweetheart?"

"Name's Red, and I've been looking for some fun since I got here, and you seem like a lot of fun."

"Really now?"

He felt her feel up his arms, "You got some nice arms, I like that in a man."

His eyes narrowed at the teen, especially when she continued to feel up his arms, he's seen this before, maybe she was tipsey, but he wanted nothing to do with her, "Sorry, I'm gonna get a refill," he shook her off his arm and blended into the crowd, wanting to avoid having Red see where he went. This wasn't his first go around, and he didn't want to deal with another Jenny.

He walked back over to the punch table only to see a familiar raven already there taking shots from the bowl, "Stan?"

Said teen turned as he downed another drink, "Of course you'd be here..."

"Why are you then? Aren't parties like a conformist ideal of what a teenager should do?"

"Bebe blackmailed me and the others to come here, besides there's free booze."

"Didn't take you for a drinker."

Stan shrugged as he took another shot, holding himself upright using the table. "Dude how many drinks have you had?"

"Don't know, don't care, so what the hell are you suppose to be?"

"Bebe assigned me as an elf prince, since the theme was a game you guys played as kids, so I'm guessing you're a Viking?"

Stan wore a long sleeved black shirt, with a fluffy black scarf, matching gloves with fluff on the trim, and a silver and blue helmet with little horns and a fuzzy trim, "Yeah..."

"So care to explain this game?"

"I wasn't in it much, all me and the others did was break into the school for a big fight and somewhat help in the final battle against Clyde."

The redhead stared, "You guys broke into the school for you're game?"

"We were 10, besides that's not the craziest thing that's ever happened in this town."

"Crazy? Like what?"

"Cthulhu rose from the ocean and attacked the town, there's a talking towle that gets hi living in my bastard of a father's barn that's been to rehab and has a kid, KFC got banned and Randy purposefully got cancer to smoke weed, aliens, and so much other fucking crazy shit."

Kylie-B cracked a grin with a chuckle, "I think you've had a few too much to drink dude."

Stan shrugged, "You'll see in time."

The redhead got himself a drink, "So where are the others?"

"Somewhere, I don't know..."

Kylie-B took a drink from his cup, only to see an already familiar redhead, who seemed to be looking for him, with a light scowl he grabbed Stan's wrist and pulled him away from the table, causing the goth to stumble a bit, "Dude what the hell?"

"Hold on, just need a to- here we go," he swung open a door and rushed in, pulling the goth with him, and slamming the door closed behind them in a very small, dim, and cramped room, hearing a muffle call, "Oh Kylie, where'd ya go?"

Once the footsteps faded the redhead let out a sigh of relief, "Dude what the hell?"

"Sorry, wanted to avoid Red."

Stan tilted his head, "Why, thought a guy like you would like a girl like her."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Look she's drunk and only wants in my pants, done had a girl like that once, never again, she's gone now so let's-" He reached over Stan for the knob and turned, only to find it locked. "Are you shitting me?"

"What?"

"We're locked in."

"You have got to be kidding me," he banged his hand against the door, only for it to be muffled out by the blaring music, he was able to turn around in the tiny space, facing the redhead, "Ugh, just my luck, locked in here, and I didn't get my fucking drink," he whined as he leaned against the door.

"Well I think you've had enough, but it looks like we're stuck till someone lets us out."

The goth let out a groan, and pulled his fluffly scarf loose, "Looks like I get to suffacate in here while I'm at it."

Kylie-B's eyes fell on the scarf and ended up petting it with the back side of his hand, and said with a smirk, "Didn't take you for one to like soft things kitten."

Stan's face turned a bright crimson, "Don't call me that!"

"Or what," Kylie-B leaned over the raven, using one of his arms to keep his support with a smirk on his face, "You gonna scratch me?"

Stan's face burned, suffocating him more along with Kylie-B's body heat so close to him, he turned his head away, "Well if you're gonna be a dick, could you back up then, your breath reeks."

"Says the guy who smells like he just took a dive in a bate of beer."

"That sounds like a lot more fun then being trapped with a straight asshole like you."

Sea green eyes blinked at the goth before he broke into laughter, "You think I'm straight?"

Now it was Stan's turn to blink at the redhead, his mind still a bit of a buzz from the however many shots he had, "You're not?"

"I swing both ways, and I do have to say you're a cute one," Kylie-B then captured the goth's chin with his thumb and pointer finger, raising Stan's head a bit for their eyes to meet.

The room felt smothering, as Stan's heartrate picked up and his face continued to burn, his skin started to tingle whenever any part of Kylie-B brushed against him, it didn't help when he felt the redhead's breath graze his now exposed neck. "I'm too sober for this shit."

He felt a smile stretch across Kylie-B's face, "Well I'm glad that you are, all the better for you to remember."

Stan tried to avoid the other's eyes, muttering, "Unfortunately."

Just then they heard a click, and they both found themselves falling and hitting the wooden floor, Stan landed ungracefully on his back with a yelp, his helmet falling off his head, and Kylie-B caught himself before he could land full force on the smaller teen, which resulted with the redhead's face being near few centimeters away from Stan's, his hands on both sides of the goth's head to avoid crushing him, which also resulted in him straddling the other. Stan's face remained red at the closeness, and when he noticed some people were staring at him and the redhead.

Kylie-B lifted himself up a bit, not taking himself off of the other as he looked up and saw Bebe by the door with her hand on the knob, "What were you guys doing in there?"

Before either of the two could say anything there was a bright flash, looking over they saw a teen in yellow with crutches who appeared to a bard of sorts standing there with a camera in hand, "Aren't you guys a bit old to be playing 7 minutes in heaven?"

The two looked towards the other side, ignoring the teen with the camera to see a blond teen wearing a purple princess dress standing there next to a familiar brunet dressed in black and purple armor, "Says the schools biggest man whore Kenny," Stan quipped sarcastically.

Kylie-B's eyes widen as he looked backed down at the goth, who was still under him, "That's a dude?"

Stan gave a small nod only to hear Kenny say, with an obvious smile, "Glad to see my drag's getting better, let's leave the love birds alone Dark Lord Clyde."

The two walked away and Kylie-B finally forced himself to stand, careful to avoid stepping on the goth, and any other eyes that were watched went back to what they were doing before, he let out a sigh as he stretched his back, he looked back down at Stan who was attempting to stand, but his hand landed in a puddle of punch causing him to slip, the goth gave an annoyed groan only to see a fingerless gloved hand in front of him, looking up he saw the redhead's sea green eyes looking into his, with a sigh he took it, being lifted back onto his legs, only for him to subconsciously tighten grip when he thought he was about to lose balance, nearly falling into Kylie-B's chest, only to catch himself in the end, he was lighter then he looked.

The redhead then squatted down, letting go of Stan's hand, and picked up the other's fallen hat, "Here," he said as he placed it back on his head, which then fell over his eyes. The goth sighed as he fixed it, "Thanks..."

He then turned and started to walk away from the redhead, only for him to follow closely behind him, as he grabbed a bottle from a table and made it over to an open window with his four friends, all dressed like Vikings in a minimal sense, sitting next to it smoking, only for them to look over and see him with a follower right behind him.

He sat next to the tipsy goth who was taking a large drink from his bottle, the others stared at the two, "Where'd you go?"

"Drink..." was his only reply as he took another gulp from the bottle.

The youngest goth looked over at the redhead who sat next to Stan, having a plastic cup with his own drink, "Why are you here?"

Kylie-B raised a brow at what seemed to be freshman around his own little brother's age, "It's a party and I was invited."

The eldest looking goth, who he guessed was a senior, Michael, rolled his eyes and said, "He meant here, shouldn't you be dancing to this shitty music or something?"

The redhead shrugged as he looked over at the on going group of dancers and dumbasses making fools of themselves, and turned his attention back to the goths, "I've been to so many parties and this one really ain't special. Besides I couldn't do anything with this music, it really is shit."

"Glad we agree on something," the goth with black hair with red dye, Pete, said as he turned away from the window and flicked his dead cigarette remains out.

The elf prince wearing teen took another drink and said, "So Stan said something about you guys being blackmailed into coming."

The only female goth, Henrietta, scoffed, "Yeah, and if not for that we'd be in the woods by now..."

Kylie-B nodded, only to hear Stan start to mumble something, "Hmm?" He looked over at the smaller teen who was now clutching the neck of the bottle as he glared across the room, he followed his line of sight to the same teen he saw earlier was told was his 'Rival King', Cartman. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered his encounter with the teen, "What about him?"

"He did it, he had to of...he's why Butters went missing..." The redhead tilted his head at the goth's words, "He has something todo with that missing kid?"

"Fucking fat bastard..."

"Stan chill, you don't got proof," Pete stated.

"I know he did something! Out of every...one in the school he tormented him the most because of how...how gullible he was, and last I heard was that _he_ was last seen with him!" His words were starting to slur.

"Still, I know it sucks what happened to the guy, but you need to let it go, kid could've just ran away from home, didn't you say his parents abused him or something"

"He was too damaged to do anything like that!"

The elder goth sighed, he knew not to press Stan's buttons when he got like this, they enjoyed having him around, as much as a goth usually would, but Stan when he's drunk, especially when he was on his conspiracies, was just not something to poke at.

"Whatever you say."

Stan continued to glare at the wizard dressed teen, he took another drink and spouted, "I'm gonna say something..."

Pete reached over right as Stan was about to raise his voice and gain the attention of the overweight teen, and covered his mouth, muffling anything he could've said, Stan's brown eyes narrowed as he glanced at the teen covering his mouth, he used his free hand to remove other's. "What the hell Pete?"

"Dude, don't start something you can't win."

"I will-"

"How's Sparky?"

The intoxicated teen blinked at the other goth, before a light smile appeared on his face, "He's been doing good...the other day he-" The raven started to ramble about Sparky, who Kylie-B could assume was a dog he's had for awhile by the way he talked about him, and he seemed to have forgotten about the teen he was just shooting daggers at just moments ago. And from what he witnessed, he guessed the goths acted that this wasn't their first ride around with Stan being what seemed to be an impulsive drunk, but he did seem pretty happy talking about his dog.

He eventually trailed off when he went for another swig from the bottle only for him to find it already empty, he groaned as he staggered to his feet, "Getting another drink."

"Stan you've had enough," Michael stated as he finished his cigarette, but made no move to stop him, the younger one waved him off and was about to attempt to step over the redhead teen who has just been watching the interactions, who grabbed his wrist and promptly pulled him back down to the floor, causing him to land back next to Kylie-B with a groan. His unfocused eyes looked over at the redhead who was staring down at him with his sea green eyes, "You've had enough."

"You can't tell me shit! You're not my...your hair is really red..."

Kylie-B blinked at the goth as he saw him reach up and touch his hair, he already felt some of the gel come loose after getting locked in that cramped closet with him and falling out, so he didn't swat his hands away like he usually would, knowing there was no saving the slick back style he tried to perfect for like ten minutes in front of a mirror. He took another small sip from his cup as he felt Stan's gloved fingers mess with his loose curls. His eyes then met the goths, them looking at him with slightly shocked eyes, "What?"

"Usually we have to put up a fight when he wants to keep drinking, he has a one track mind when he gets like this, and you are somehow able to distract him?"

The redhead shrugged, "I didn't do anything, it was my hair."

Stan then wrapped one of the redhead's curls around his finger, a somewhat dopy smile on his face, Firkle then spoke up, now holding his own plastic cup of a drink, "Dude...that's gay."

Kylie-B rolled his eyes only to see Red strutting up towards him, a slight scowl formed on her face as she looked down at the group, "There you are _Kylie_, I've been looking for you since you didn't come back," she twirled a strand or her red hair with her finger as she gave glares to the goths, who just gave her hostile blank looks in return, but her glare heated when she saw Stan messing with Kylie-B's hair, not noticing her. "Why don't you come dance with me?"

"Look, you seem like a nice girl, but I'm happy where I'm at, why don't you find someone else, there's plenty of guys here seems like it."

Her brown eyes narrowed at the other, she then scoffed at him as she tuned on her heels and flipped her hair, "Fine, have it your way," and she left, much to Kylie-B's relief.

"Wow, you turned down the easiest girl? Guess you're not like the other douche conformists around here," the redhead turned and saw Pete as he finished, only to shrug in response, "I've been with girls like her, they get their fun then ditch," he finished off the cup then crushed it with his hand as he let out an irritated sigh. "Besides, it doesn't help she's desperate, someone like her deserves someone just like herself."

"Wow. Didn't think you'd break the mold."

The redhead shrugged as he felt Stan's fingers continue to mess with his disaster of hair, not minding how it felt, only to then hear a new song play on the stereo, "This music is still garbage though, who picks stuff like this."

"Conformists..." The youngest muttered as he now seemed more wasted then the raven next to him, well looks like he can't hold his liquor well.

The night continued with Kylie-B siting with the goths talking, surprisingly, mostly about their taste in music and how it was better then the trash the partygoers were raving to, soon enough though the party began to die down, people saying their goodbyes as they left the house, and stumbling on home. It was 11:04 when Michael stood and said, "Let's get out of here, party's over she can't hold it on us now."

The other goths stood, along with Kylie-B who had to help Stan on his feet as he's been laying on his shoulder since he got board playing with his hair, as he was teetering in and out of consciousness, the redhead hauled the drunk teen out the door, finding him to be surprisingly light, as Michael had to bend down and have Firkle placed on his back as he was way beyond walking conditions. All outside, the girl, Henrietta, said she was going ahead and walking and the guys waved her off, Michael kept the youngest goth on his back as he tried to flail around, earning a scolding from the elder, "This is why we don't want you drinking."

"But Stan drinks," he whined as he rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"Stan's an alcoholic."

"You fucking right I am!"

Kylie-B looked at the goth who was still hanging off his shoulder, a look of concern flashed in his eyes, no way someone his age was an alcoholic right? "Here let me have him, he's staying at my place tonight anyway," Pete said as he lifted Stan off the redheads shoulder onto his own.

Kylie-B watched as Michael placed the wasted freshman in the front seat of a black car and buckled him in, he's such a dad, as Firkle was pretty much passed out, and he slammed the door closed. "Later Pete, make sure Stan doesn't fall down a flight of stairs or something."

"Got it." The elder goth then got in the drivers seat and drove off, leaving Pete, Stan, and Kylie-B. The red and black haired teen turned to meet the redhead's seas green eyes, "Thanks for watching over this idiot."

"No problem."

Pete then turned to his own black car and laid semi- unconscious Stan in the back, "Don't barf in here like last time," and he shut the door with a sigh, "They're going to have such hangovers..."

"Don't doubt it."

"Thanks again, you're not that bad."

"Thanks, which I better head home, see ya Monday."

Pete nodded as he then walked around his car and got it, starting it and driving down the road. Kylie-B let out a breath as he was left alone. He didn't drink too much so he wasn't really drunk, if only the hints of being tipsy if he was honest as he replayed the night as he made his way down the road towards his house, he had plenty of time to make it down so he took his time as he put one foot in front of the other.

He thought back on the recent party, but mostly on the goth that was a drunken mess playing with his hair and sleeping on his shoulder, he wasn't really that bad, especially since they started over and he apologized for being a dick on first impressions, and after that and the fact they started to find common ground topics to talk about he's backtracked in his original plan. After seeing how much of a wreck he was it was obvious he had some issues and he didn't need more added on, besides, he actually likes this thing he has going on between them, as like a maybe friend thing.

He eventually made it home, quietly toeing off his shoes and made it upstairs, his parents room light was off and his brother's door was closed but a computer light could be seen, he let out a yawn as he made it to his room, shedding off the jacket and placing the wooden crown on his side table, he laid down on his bed and drifted off.

****Tell me what you guys think! Till next time.****


	9. Chapter 9: The Plague

**I need to get my schedule fixed...**

He let out a groan as he felt himself being shaken, "Kyle, Kyle you need to get up."

He let out another groan, his eyes felt heavy as he forced them open to see his little brother looking over him in concern, and felt a small warm body curled up next to his side "I-ke," his voice cracked, sounding rough and sore. "Kyle, you don't look good, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he forced himself into a sitting position, causing the small body to move and reveal itself to be Beast, still asleep, his limbs felt heavy, "Why?"

"You look sick."

"I'm fine, why are you here."

"You slept in so I came to wake you."

He glanced over at his clock, seeing that he slept in twenty minutes past his usual time he gets up, "Ugh, okay let me get dressed and we'll head on..."

"Are you sure-?"

"I'm okay, really." he stood, now out from under his warm blankets and sleeping cat, he felt the chill air and shivered, and sneezed, "Give me five minutes, don't got time to mess with my hair."

Ike gave his brother a worried look, Kyle's eyes were rimmed red and watery, his skin was pale, and his nose was red and kind of runny, it was obvious that he was sick, but knowing Kyle's pride he wasn't going to tell, but he gave his brother an, "Okay," and left the room.

Kyle watched his brother leave and rubbed his nose, feeling it irritated as he let out another sneeze, sniffling he walked over to his closet and dug around, he shivered again and goosebumps covered his bare arms. He grabbed a long-sleeved V-neck shirt, a pair of jeans, an orange jacket with chest pockets, and forced them on, he also found a pair of gloves, a scarf, and an old familiar green ushanka and put those on as well.

He rubbed his watery eyes after he put on his hat, "You're fine," he told himself as he picked up his school bag and made his way downstairs, where he saw his younger brother about to say something to their mom, "Ike, let's go."

Said teen frowned but sighed, "Alright."

Kyle removed his green hat and shoved it in his bag when he exchanged it for his beloved helmet, taking note of the narrowed eyes his mom had on him but didn't question it as he quickly assumed she was just cranky about something, Ike picked up a similar helmet like Kyle's only it was red and white with a maple leaf on the sides.

"Be careful boys!"

"We will."

So with that they walked out the door and towards Kyle's dirt bike, after getting situated, Ike clung to his brother's back as they went off towards school, Kyle trying not to shiver as the cold air bit him through his clothes.

At school, Kyle walked down the hall, his green hat back on his head, as he made it to his locker, where he saw Bebe talking to, from the looks of it, Wendy. "Oh hey, Kylie!"

The red-headed teen gave a halfhearted wave as he opened his locker, his movement sluggish as he looked like he could lose his balance at any moment. Wendy and Bebe exchanged glances before the blonde said, "You don't look so good, are you feeling alright?"

"Just peach-" he broke into a coughing fit, nearly doubling over at the force, the two girls took a step back to avoid any spray.

"You sound awful."

After his fit was over he straightened up and took some deep breaths, "I'm fine."

"Kyle if you're sick, you could infect the school."

The teen shrugged and sniffed, "I ain't sick," He grabbed a book from his locker right when the bell rang, "Later..." he waved them off, still sounding sore, and walked off to his first class.

As soon as he sat down, his body ached, his eyes watered, and he felt an oncoming headache, everything just hurt, and he was fucking miserable. He felt his eyes grow heavy and another chill ran through him, he rubbed his arms for any form of warmth, he was thankful no one seemed to have paid attention, but he was still cold even with everything he's wearing. The teacher soon walked in and started to drawl on about a math equation of sorts, he didn't know, his mind was getting fuzzy, and his stomach ached, he didn't eat breakfast.

He laid his head over and closed his eyes, falling into the state of sleep and yet not quite, till he heard the bell ring. His eyes still felt heavy as he forced them open and saw the class leaving, slowly he forced himself to stand, nearly losing his balance, but caught himself on the empty desk next to him, his breathing was labored as he felt his body ache. He wiped at his nose with his sleeve and sneezed again, slowly he dragged his heavy, aching body out of his current classroom and towards the next, where he promptly collapsed in his seat and laid his head over on the desk with a groan, his headache had gotten worse from his last class and he felt like he was just about to pass out.

"Dude you look like shit."

He let out a moan as he raised his head to see Stan looking down at him, he gave a half-shrug as he laid his head back over the desk. He heard the goth take a seat at his desk, but things became a blur after that because after the sound of a faraway bell rang in his ears, he heard a muffled voice and raised his head, but the next thing he knew he was falling, then nothing but darkness.

A bright white light peaked behind his closed eyes, disturbing his dreamless sleep, he let out a groan as he tried to cover his eyes with his arm, only to find his muscles heavy and sore and his head starting to pound. With another groan, knowing he wouldn't fall back asleep, he opened his eyes to find himself in a small white room with bright lights on a cot. He glanced around the room and saw a familiar goth laying on a cot himself next to his own, sleeping, "Stan...?"

The raven twitched but his eyes remained closed, causing the redhead to sigh, "What the hell happen?"

"You fainted," a feminine voice said out of his sight.

With another groan, he turned his head over to see what appeared to be the school's nurse standing by the door with a clipboard before he could say anything she continued, "You have a high temperature, like what the hell are you going here?"

The redhead stared at the woman at her, his pounding headache making it hard to comprehend anything she was saying, "So I called your mom and she'll be here in as soon as she can."

Okay that he heard, shit. He let out a groan as he turned away from the woman and closed his eyes, he would've been fine if it was his dad, but he was at work, but his mother? Oh why did he have to faint, why couldn't he have just been able to suck it up more and finish the damn day? This was going to fucking great...note the sarcasm.

He then heard a groan coming from the cot next to him, looking over he saw Stan force himself into an upright position and hold his head in his hands, "Good to see you're also awake Mr. Marsh, I'll go get you some food, and I've also called your mother to come to get you. We need to talk."

Said goth groaned as he buried his face into his hands, much to the redhead's confusion. "And I also need to restock to get Mr. Broflovski something for his fever, I'll be back." She turned and was about to walk back out the door before she stopped and turned towards the two, "By the way, I don't want to walk in here with you two going at it like animals in heat, so wait till Mr. Broflovski is feeling better," with that she left the room, Stan's face a dark red, and Kyle's already red face turning a shade darker, "I'm too sick for this shit..."

"I fucking hate this school..."

The redhead sighed, he just wanted to sleep...

Well since he's stuck here till his mother gets here, "Why are you even here?"

Stan sighed as he pulled his head away from his hands, "Fucking Garrison made me carry your dumbass up here after you fainted."

"And you collapsed because of that? You seem like you could hold your own, and what was that thing about food?"

The goth's brown eyes glanced away and said, "Low blood sugar."

"Diabetic?"

Stan gave him a half shrug, "Sorta..."

"Yeah it's a bitch...then again I didn't eat shit this morning..."

Stan turned his attention back onto Kyle so he's diabetic, who came to school on an empty stomach with a fever, what was he thinking, no wonder he collapsed, and to top it all off it's the middle of the first week of November, which people like to say is the start of flu season, "Why the hell did you even come to school if you were sick?"

Kyle could barely shrug, "Just did."

"Dumbass."

"Look on the bright side, we get to leave."

"You didn't have to come!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, his lids feeling heavy, great he was about to blackout again, did he have a concussion from the fall? It's a concussion that you can't sleep with right? Eh, who cares sleep sounds fucking amazing right now. Just as he was about to succumb to unconsciousness he heard the nurse open the door with a bang against the wall, well there goes that idea.

He opened his eyes again and saw the nurse with a tray of food in one arm and the other holding pill bottles, she walked over to the counter and sat the bottles but one down, then made her way in between their cots, setting the tray of food in front of the raven and sat the tray in front of him, and demanded him to eat. The goth sighed as he picked up one of the utensils and took a small bite of food, the nurse then turned towards the sick teen, she popped open the pill bottle, poured out a couple, and handed them to the redhead, "Here, this should help."

She placed them in Kyle's hand and got him a glass of water, where he took the pills in hopes that he could feel at least feel a bit better then what he did now. Only to then see the door bust open, and see it slam into the wall again, and there in the doorway was a familiar redheaded woman, "Kyle! Are you alright?"

She rushed forward and placed a hand on his forehead, pushing his hat back a bit, her cool hand meeting his burning skin, giving Kyle some relief. She turned towards the nurse, "How bad is it? Do I need to take him to the hospital?!"

"He's fine Mrs. Broflovski, nothing bed rest and meds and can't handle."

The redhaired woman let out a sigh, "So he'll be fine?"

"Yes, you have nothing to worry about."

"Alright, come on Kyle," she pulled her hand away from her son and motioned him to follow. Kyle let out a tired groan as he forced himself to stand, his legs nearly collapsing on him when he put down his weight, and followed his mother out the door, walking in an almost zombie-like state. Leaving Stan alone with the nurse with a raised brow and slightly wide eyes, that woman was intense.

He let out a sigh as he tried to shove his thoughts away from the redhead, and picked at his food, taking a bite now and then, avoiding the drumstick on the plate, as he waited for his mother to arrive.

Kylie-B sat in his bed crisscrossed under the mountains of blankets in warm sleep clothes, tired, with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth, his mother stood next to him as she reached for the device after it beeped, and pulled it out of the redhead's mouth. After reading the number, 102 degrees, she sighed, "Kyle what were you thinking going to school sick?"

The teen said nothing as he adverted his eyes away, only to shrug at her question and turn his head away. "Imagine how many other kids you could've infected, what if-?"

Kylie-B started to tune her out as his fingers curled into the sheets, here she goes again, ranting about how his actions hurt others, and not voicing a lick of concern for the fact that he was sick, sure she asked why he went and seemed worried at the school, but that wasn't the point, it was probably for show, and anything he'd say would probably be used against him anyway or ridicule him even more. He just wanted to lay down and sleep, only to hear his mother's tone change, it was softer, "You could've ended up in the hospital." The redhead's green eyes shifted towards his mom who sat on his bed next to him, only to feel her arms wrap around him and pulled him close to her, "Tell me next time you're not feeling well, okay?"

His green eyes went wide at the contact, he felt so much warmth being wrapped up in her arms like that, when was the last time she hugged him like this? His arms trembled as he wrapped his arms back around her and leaned into the hug, muttering, "Alright."

The embrace was cut short though, as Shelia pulled away from him, taking the warmth with her, she then turned and walked towards the door, saying how she was going to cook him something, and left, leaving the sick teen alone in his room. Kyle sniffled as he laid down and pulled the covers over his person to try and get some rest, his eyelids grew heavy as he fell back into a world of unconsciousness.

An hour or so later his mother woke him and gave him a bowl of soup, and left, right after, saying how she needed to do something, so he was left alone again. He sat the empty bowl on his side table when he finished, he wasn't as tired as before so he just laid back and tried to stay warm, his green eyes looked around his room, maybe he could find something to do, only to notice some things were off. The items on his desk were shifted, and some things were knocked over, a few of his drawers weren't all the way closed as some articles of clothing hung out, and his pile of dirty clothes at the end of the bed was more spread out. He knows he didn't mess with anything this morning as he was too sick to do anything, and he knows the night before everything was in its proper place, who was in his room? Wait, his mother was the only one home as he and Ike went to school and his father left before them, was she trying to find his weed stash?

How would she even know he's had weed? Well, it wasn't like she'd find it because he just used up the last bit that Randy gave him, he needed a restock, so did she just assume? Did she think he was hi this morning? She saw him and didn't try and stop him even though he was bundled in layers, something he didn't usually do except when he was cold or sick, so she jumped to the conclusion that he was high, did she not trust him like she's not completely wrong for not giving him the benefit of the doubt, but honestly, she didn't even talk to him to even tell the difference.

Kyle clenched his teeth, what the hell, did she even bother to try and put things back where they were? Guess not. He let out an irritated sigh, now on top of being sick he has to fix everything his mother messed up, and that'll have to wait till he's well enough to get up, and the mess was going to mess with him. With a groan he grabbed one of his extra pillows and covered his face, letting out a muffled yell into the plush. What a day.

Hours later, Kyle could hear the roar of his dirt-bike outside, Ike's back, he glanced at the clock, reading, '7:26 PM', he must have been at rehearsal. He heard the door open downstairs but went back to his phone since he couldn't leave his room and he had to stay in bed to rest there wasn't much he could do. However, something caught his attention, he heard a loud coughing fit coming from the floor below him. Getting up and out of the bed, he left his room and down the stairs, where he saw Ike sitting on the couch with his mother hovering him, her hand placed on his head while he had a thermometer sticking out of his mouth, his face was flush and his eyes looked watery and red, and his nose was red and a little runny. "Ike?"

The two looked over at the sick teen, who stood at the end of the stairs, and Shelia removed the device from Ike's mouth, read the device and said, "Looks like you're not the only one staying home this week Kyle."

Ike let out a groan, "But I've got rehearsal."

"I'm sorry Ike, but you could spread it to your friends, and I'm sure they'll be fine without you for a few days."

The younger teen sniffled as he let out another groan, Sheila sighed and said, "Kyle take Ike to bed, I'll make him some soup, and get back into bed yourself."

"Alright, come on Ike."

Said teen sighed as he stood and sluggishly made his way over to his brother, who led him upstairs to his room, made him change into warm pajamas and got him to lay down, Kyle pulled the covers over his younger brother, only for Ike to say, "I blame you."

"You'll live."

The younger pouted, only for the elder to say, "Look on the bright side, no school for us."

"I guess..."

The redhead smiled, "Alright, I better get back, mom will throw a fit."

"Yeah."

"Later."

Kyle let himself out and went back to his room, already feeling drained once again he collapsed onto his bed and fell back asleep.

2 days later, at an early hour the house phone went off, no one got up to answer, so the fax machine picked it up, it was an automated voice saying how school was canceled due to illness, a message that didn't matter to the two teenage boys as they were still under a strict order of bed rest by their mother. So it was not like the message meant anything to them, but it did to the rest of Park County, many sick kids and the rest had a day off from school, which resulted in a three day weekend.

Monday, Kylie-B walked down the hallway of the school, taking note that it was not quite as crowded as usual when a random student walked up to him and said, "Hey, you're the one who spread the flu right?"

The redhead blinked, "What?"

"Yeah, like a lot of students got sick so we got a three day weekend, thanks for that dude!" The student then walked off, giving Kylie-B a quick wave, leaving the other student confused. "School was canceled Friday?"

They would have gotten a call right? Maybe they did but his parents didn't say anything? Who knows, he walked over to his locker, but as he was getting his stuff a familiar student in crutches walked up to him with a paper in hand. "M-my paper got delayed b-because of you."

Kylie-B glanced at the teen and shrugged, "Can't help that I got sick."

"W-well it gave me time for another p-piece," he handed the paper to the redhead, who read the front cover, "**South Park's Plague**".

He skimmed over the text and read how quite a handful of students missed due to illness, and how schools were canceled because of it. So Kylie-B unintentionally got school canceled, can that be considered an accomplishment?

"Well then," he was about to hand the paper back to the brunet in yellow when he told him to turn the page, confused he did, and there he saw a picture of both himself and Stan, on the floor in a compromising position. It was from the night of the Halloween party after they fell out of the closet. So he was the one who took the photo. Kylie-B then read the headline, "**New Kid Playboy**".

He blinked but didn't seem too fazed, this wasn't the first time he was in a school paper. "So why?"

"P-people like gossip, so are you and him an i-item?"

Kylie-B rolled his eyes, "No, I just like to hang out with him, I'm gonna go, later Jimmy."

The redhead shut his locker, folding and pocketing the small newspaper, and walked down the hall, giving a half-assed wave to the teen on crutches, he walked out the back door where him and the goths liked to smoke, but since he was out of weed, and found cigarettes to be disgusting he couldn't smoke, however, he did like hanging out with them back there, regardless if he had a joint. Which it wasn't like he didn't have other friends or at least people he hung out with, there was the group of guys he sat with at lunch, who invited him over, that had six other students sitting there.

It was a few days after his first guidance counselor meeting with Mr. Mackey, when a blond in an orange parka, who was around his height, swung his arm around him at lunch and led him to his table while introducing himself as Kenny McCormick, and borderline forcing him to sit with them, then again it was better than sitting alone because he's never seen Stan, or the other goths in there during lunch. The table included a raven in blue named Craig Tucker, a messy-haired blond, Tweek Tweak, a brunet in a yellow sweater, Jimmy Valmer, a tall African American in purple, Token Black, a familiar brunet, Clyde Donovan, and Kenny.

It didn't take long for Kylie-B to feel like a part of the group. After that, he had a lunch table to sit at, and more people to talk to, some of who were in his classes, so now he had more people to talk to besides the goths, Bebe, and Wendy. Good thing too, he liked branching out.

Kylie-B took a step outside and breath in the chill air, his green eyes looked over the side of the steps where the goths usually sat, but he noticed that two of the goths were missing, Pete and Michael. "They sick?"

The remaining three goths looked up and saw the redheaded leaning over the rail, "Yeah, no thanks to you," Stan said as he dug out a thermos from his hoodie pocket.

"So what, did you get sick as well?"

Stan turned to glare at the other, "No, but Randy did and I had to hear him bitch and moan all weekend!"

"You lived, besides, I doubt you were forced to stay in bed bored as hell with your mom hovering you at the slightest sneeze."

Brown eyes blinked up at him, so Kylie-B's mother was just as intense at home as she was when she stormed into the nurse's office. Stan watched as Kylie-B's eyes shifted back to the two empty spots, "They probably contracted it from each other."

"Maybe they didn't show to hang out", Henrietta said as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"I just think they ditched to fuck," the youngest from the group added.

Stan let out a sigh as he uncapped his thermos and started to drink only to hear the redhead say, "I could see it," then spat out the small amount of liquid from his mouth. "What the hell?!"

Kylie-B blinked at Stan and said, "I thought it was obvious that they had a thing for each other."

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"Halloween party."

The raven stared at him for a moment before looking away, "Whatever..." He took out a cigarette and lit it, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the redhead didn't pull out a blunt like he usually did. "Where's your weed?"

Kylie-B sighed, "I'm out."

His brown eyes stared at the other teen before he out a sigh. He reached into his bag and pulled out a decent sized bag full of weed, "Here, I don't smoke this shit, take it," he tossed the bag up at the redhead who caught it with ease, his dark green eyes looking over the packaged plants.

"You carry a bag this size with you?"

"No, I stole it from the barn after he pissed me off, he still hasn't noticed it's missing and that was a week ago."

"Well shit, didn't take ya for a guy who stole."

Stan raised a brow at Kylie-B, "I can take it back."

"Hell no!"

"Fuck you, Stan!"

Said teen turned and saw Firkle glaring at him, "You had that much weed and you didn't think to let me have any?!"

The raven rolled his eyes, "Firkle, you're like twelve, and you don't need it."

Kylie-B chuckled at Stan's words as he rolled himself a joint from his fresh weed stash, and lit up.

**So what did you guys think? Also if there's any confusion about why I changed Kylie-B to Kyle for the most of it, it was sort of in a way of saying how he didn't feel like himself, if that makes any sense. But hope you guys have had a good start to the new year so far, so until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Ride

****Chapter 10 has arrived.****

Stan groaned as he covered his head with his pillow, trying to drown out his father's bitching, he's been doing it for days since he got sick, he was much better now, but he was still whining about a having a headache and missing work on the fields. "Why'd ya have to bring this home, Stan!?"

Said Raven growled as he rolled his eyes and applied more pressure on the pillow to try and block it out, Randy has been blaming him since the day he got ill like a child, and Stan's been choosing to ignore it, but it was fucking annoying, especially because he was perfectly fine, he wasn't sick anymore. It was Friday evening and he wanted to get out, his mom was still at work in town, so it was just him and Randy in the house, he'd love to drown out everything with a drink, but his flask was out and he couldn't let his bastard father see him breaking into his liquor cabinet, so he was stuck with his head under a pillow.

About thirty minutes later, his head still under a pillow but his father now quite, probably passed out, he heard something that sounded like a running motor outside, groaning he got out of his bed and went to the window and saw a familiar redhead outside on his bike wearing his helmet. He waved up at him then motioned him to come down, rolling his eyes, he slipped on his black hoodie and grabbed his phone and went down the stairs and out the door, not acknowledging his passed out father.

Closing the door, he walked up to the other teen and questioned him, "Why are you here?"

Kylie-B shrugged, "Thought I'd stop by, heard ya didn't have plans tonight."

Stan's brown eyes looked over the other, "And you don't?"

The other shrugged, "Nothin' caught my interest, also got ya something," the teen turned away while the raven gave him a confused look, he got him something?

He watched the redhead turn back around with a black helmet, much like his own, with dark red broken hearts on the side. "Here ya go."

Stan took the helmet from the other, "Why?"

"Well, ya can't ride this without one."

"What?"

"I was wantin' to take ya on a ride, there ain't much in this town, but I did find this trail that had a nice view, so I thought you'd want ta' see."

The raven's brown eyes glanced over at the door and sighed, "Any way to get out of here."

Kylie-B grinned under his helmet, "Well hop on then."

Stan forced the helmet on and got on the bike behind the redhead, only to realize that he'd have to hang onto the other teen as there wasn't anything else to hang onto, "Dude ya gotta hang on."

The raven's face burned a dark red, but it was hidden from the other thanks to the helmet, it didn't help when Kylie-B took Stan's arms and wrapped them around his waist. "Hang on tight."

The redhead revved his bike and they jolted back as the dirt bike speed forward, causing Stan to yelp in surprise and tighten his hold on the other, pressing his chest to Kylie-B's back. His blush intensified as he felt the other teen's body heat against him, his heartbeat quickened at the feeling of warmth.

_'Damn it!'_

He tried to block out his thoughts and look at the scenery they sped by, already out of the farming community and nearing a dirt path off to the side of the main road, only for his gripe to tighten as the bike made the turn sharp causing him to jerk a bit. The goth tried to control his breathing as they continued, but the ride became rough and bumpy, as they dipped in holes and practically jumped hills, causing Stan to yelp and hold on to Kylie-B for dear life, he bit his lips to try and avoid making any more noise, some of the bumps causing his teeth to dip deeper, almost drawing blood, what the hell is this guy doing?

Eventually, they began to slow to a stop at a clearing, and as soon as the bike was at a full stop, Stan practically jumped off the bike and tore the helmet off, "Dude what the hell was that driving?"

Kylie-B stepped off the bike, kicked down the kickstand, and took off his own helmet. He turned towards the goth with a knowing smirk and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Stan let out a growl before turning away and crossing his arms, "So where is it you wanted to show me?"

The redhead gave a chuckle as he walked over to the pouting goth and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and began to lead in over to a cliff area, not too close to the ledge. "This."

Stan's eyes widen at the site, where they stood they could see far out into the Colorado mountains, and the sky was breathtaking. With the sun setting behind the mountains, the sky was blended colors of red and orange, with hints of pink and purple swirled in. "Gorgeous ain't it?"

The goth could only give a short nod, as he was mesmerized by the colors, so much so that he didn't realize the sudden cold air causing him to shiver a bit, soon the sun was nearly gone from the horizon when Stan finally noticed the drop in temperature. His hands felt like ice more than anything, as he didn't bring his gloves, he rubbed them together and blew hot air on them, only for a pair of hands to clap over top of his own, looking up he saw Kylie-B looking down at their hands before looking up to meet his eyes, "Why didn't ya bring gloves?"

The raven rolled his eyes, "Didn't think I'd need them, besides I'm fi- What are you doing?!"

The other teen was leaned over their hands and was blowing hot air into an opening of his own hands on to Stan's, which was warmer than when he tried it. Kylie-B did this a few more times before backing off, "Any better?"

Stan's face was, once again, a red mess, but one could chalk it up to the cold, "Y-yeah, they're fine," he shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to look away, "Wait what was that?"

"What?"

"On your hand."

Confused, Stan took his hands out of his pockets, and they're on top of his wrist was a black feather with words trailing from the tip, reading, 'Just Breath' in cursive. "A tattoo."

Kylie-B took Stan's hand and took a closer look, "Not a stick and poke, so small towns don't give a fuck?"

The goth shrugged, "Not really."

"It's nice, never noticed it before."

Stan pulled his hand out of Kylie-B grasp and shoved them back into his pocket and shrugged. "I always wear gloves."

A cool breeze blew around the boys, causing Stan to try and suppress a shiver, "It's getting late."

The redhead looked out over the horizon and saw the last few strays of light fade into darkness, "Yeah, let's go."

Kylie-B got on his bike, turned it on, and put his helmet on, with Stan following suit, but with slight hesitation, which the redhead noticed, "Ready?"

Stan wrapped his arms around the other's waist, not wanting to take any chances, and replied, "Yeah."

Kylie-B then kicked off the kickstand and they rode off back down the dirt path, he felt Stan's grip on him tighten as they hit a bump in the path, he gave a small frown as slowed the bike down a bit. He didn't realize how much his little joke actually freaked out the other till they made it to the cliff, Stan probably doesn't have much experience as him on rough terrain. He'd take that into account next time he tries to get Stan to do this.

The goth noticed the slight change in speed, and didn't feel as many bumps along the path, which he was grateful for, as he didn't want to feel like he was gonna fall off, his tight hold loosened a bit, but not much. During the ride though, Stan found himself leaning his head against the other's shoulder, his chest pressed against Kylie-B's back as he embraced the other's warm body heat and rested his eyes, _'Why does this feel so nice?'_

****And there's ya some fluff! Ya like it or Nah? Sorry, I ain't been consistent but I will try and upload once to twice a month, but I hope ya stick around with me till the end of the story, also are any of ya interested if I went ahead and worked on the other two stories for this? Tell so I can have a good clue of when I should get things done, but thanks for sticking with me so far, so until next time~****


	11. Chapter 11: You Can Thank Me

****This is a short chap, sorry if you were wanting a longer one!****

"Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, please come up to the councilor's office."

Kylie-B's eyes quirked in confusion, what did he and Stan do? He hadn't been any fights, and today wasn't one of his meetings with Mr. Macky, was he in trouble? If so, then over what? What did Stan have to do with anything?

With a sigh, he packed his bag and left his Chemistry class with no fanfare, near the door he saw Stan walking up to the door with a tired and irritated look in his eyes. "What the hell did you do?"

The redhead rolled his eyes and replied, "I didn't do shit. I'm just as in the dark as you."

The raven let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine...let's just get this over with."

Kylie-B knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in'. The two teens glanced at each other before opening the door and walking in, there they saw Mr. Macky, Vice principle Strong Woman, PC Principal, and Mr. Garrison in the room crowded next to the desk staring at them in silence till one of them spoke, "Hello boys, glad you could make it have a seat."

The two teens glanced at each other again before stepping in and closing the door behind them, they took seats in front of the desk and Stan asked, "Are we in trouble or something?"

"No, of course not, we just want to congratulate you two."

A look of confusion crossed the two teen's faces, Kylie-B asked, "For what?"

PC Principal raised a brow and turned to look at the balding teacher, "You didn't tell them, Mr. Garrison?"

"I don't like having to talk to the students anymore then I have too."

Strong Woman sighed and rolled her eyes, but straightened up and explained, "Well, Mr. Garrison submitted a report that you two did a while back into a contest, finding it to be one of the best, and it made it to the finals, and we just wanted to congratulate you, boys, on a job well done."

Stan gave them a blank look while Kylie-B's eyes were narrowed in thought till they lit up with realization, "Wait, the one on Egypt Mythology?"

"Ding ding ding, give the idiots a prize," Garrison said with heavy sarcasm.

"Mr. Garrison!"

Said teacher rolled his eyes but didn't respond, instead let the conversation continue, "Yes that one, and because it went so far you boys will have more opportunities at scholarships next year."

The two teen's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yup, and that's all we really wanted to say."

Stan's eyes narrowed a bit, "You pulled us out of classes just to tell us this when you could've like sent us an e-mail, or told us at any other time?"

"That's uh, is pretty much it yeah," Mr. Macky answered, not having said anything before now.

The school bell then rang, signaling students to go to their next class.

At the end of the day.

Stan sighed and rested his eyes as he leaned his head against the brick wall behind the school, he hated this fucking school so much. "Somethin' wrong?"

He peaked his eyes open and saw Kylie-B standing next to him with an unreadable look on his face and his bike helmet in his arm, he let out another breath as he muttered, "I got a test that I'm going to fucking fail tomorrow...other then that same shit different day."

"What's the subject?"

"...Math."

He heard the redhead let out a chortle, "Really? That shit's easy."

Stan clenched his hands into a fist, "Whatever..."

Kylie-B stopped when he saw Stan's body go rigid, okay that was sorta a dick move. Letting out a breath he placed a hand on the goth's shoulder, who stiffened more at the contact and turned to face him, "Look, how about I help ya study for it."

The raven's brown eyes glared at the redhead, "Why? What the hell do you get out of it?"

"Nothin', but you need help, so here I am offering."

Stan bit back a growl, this could be his chance at actually making a decent grade in that class and barley passing, and Kylie-B's report was able to pretty much win a contest like thing, what did he have to lose. "Ugh, fine, not like I have other options."

"Alright, so your place?"

The goth shrugged, "Sure, mom should be at work and Randy should be in the fields..."

"Good, so no distractions, let's go."

Kylie-B let go of Stan's shoulder and walked ahead, Stan following after towards the redhead's bike. He watched at the other sit on his bike before pausing, "Wait, you don't got your helmet."

"So?"

"Dude that's dangerous."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Maybe I'll die and won't have to take that test."

The redhead sighed, "Dude no."

He stood back up and handed his helmet to the goth, "Here, you can borrow it."

"No."

"Take it."

"I said no."

"I'll make you wear it!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Do you really want to test that?"

Stan narrowed his eyes at the redhead before giving in, he knew that Kylie-B didn't fuck around and would find some way to get him to wear it, "Fine," he took the helmet and put it on, which caused a hint of a smirk to stretch across the redhead's face. "Shut up."

"I didn't say nothin', come on."

With a sigh, Stan climbed after Kylie-B on to the bike, and off they went.

At the farm.

Stan and Kylie-B walked up the stairs to the goth's bedroom and closed the door behind them, the raven let out a sigh of relief, his parents were still out. Looking over at his bed he saw his dog sleeping on his bed, pulling a small smile on his face. "Hey Sparky," he walked over and petted the aging dog between his ears.

"This is your dog?"

"Yeah...had him since I was eight."

He heard Kylie-B walk over to the bed and stand on the other side of the sleeping dog, "Wow," he looked down at the animal then noticed he was wearing a pink scarf, "I would've expected a black instead of pink."

"He picked it himself...it's a long story."

Kylie-B blinked, "It's a long story of your dog picking a pink scarf?"

"Considering it involves Big Gay Al and a boat full of Gay animals."

The redhead slowly blinked at the other teen, "What?"

"Like I said, long story."

Kylie-B sighed and slowly ran his fingers through Sparky's coarse fur, it was still pretty soft for an old dog, but in his opinion, nothing could beat Beast's fur, but it'd be better not to question what Stan said, this town did not make a lick of fucking sense anyway. After a few moments of just petting the dog, the redhead stopped and pulled away. "Even though I'd like to pet a dog all day, we should get started on your math."

****Sorry if it is clunky, I just had a few little ideas and they wouldn't have held chapters on their own so I combined them, hopefully, it flows well. Tell me what you think!****


	12. Chapter 12: Still Grieving

_'Why the hell am I even here, not like I'm gonna go to class anyway...'_ Stan sighed to himself as he walked out the back doors of the school and dragged his feet to his usual spot by the wall. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag from it before sitting on the blanket that laid on the ground, a layer separating him from the cold snow-covered pavement. Mindlessly he continued to smoke till the stick was nothing but a stub, then went to pull out another one but noticed that he was damn near out, and he needed them to last for the rest of the day as he didn't have any more packs and needed to get more. He let out a sigh as he shoved the almost empty pack in his pocket, he pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head against them, he tried to clear his mind, make himself go numb as the cold mountain air bit into his skin. He didn't know how long he was out there, he just knew he didn't want to be there, or anywhere really.

His eyes were half-closed when he thought he heard the door open, but he paid no mind to it, as he wanted to slip into unconsciousness, but that didn't happen when he felt a hand grip his shoulder, he felt his heart quicken, who was that? What the hell did they want? Shit was it Cartman or one of his goons?

"You okay?"

His scrambling thoughts halted at the voice, slowly looking up, peeking out from behind his knees, there he saw the familiar redhead that had somehow wormed his way into his life. His eyes slightly narrowed at the sight, but he really didn't have the energy behind it so he just gave a shrug in response.

Kyle, yes he called him Kyle and not Kylie-B because it's a stupid nickname and it's just what he calls himself so why should he call him that, looked down at him with his sea-green eyes filled with concern. He sighed and then said, "Look, the others told me that today's a hard day for you and you don't wanna be home with your parents, but none of them can take ya in for the night."

Why the hell did they tell him that?

"...So if you want, you could come to my place for the night."

Stan felt his eyes widen a bit, an escape for the night. "R-really?"

He cringed at the sound of his voice cracking, but it didn't seem to have fazed Kyle at all, "Yeah, messaged my mom and she said she didn't mind, she also said she was gonna be out most of the night for some meeting, so we really wouldn't have to deal with her."

It felt like a weight was just lifted from his chest, "Thanks..."

"No problem. Now come on, let's get lunch."

Great..."I'm fine."

"Dude, you should eat."

"I'm not hun-" he was cut off when he felt his growl in protest, _'Damn it'_

He glanced back up at the redhead who had an almost smug look on his face, "You were saying?"

"I said I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"What part of I'm fine don't you get?"

Kyle sighed, "Alright, bridal or over the shoulder?"

"What?"

"Whichever one you pick is how I'm carrying you into that lunchroom kitten."

Stan's face warmed at the nickname and the thought of being carried by the taller teen, what the hell? "Like hell, you will!"

"Then come on."

He groaned but forced himself to stand, knowing he couldn't get out of it as his friends actually went to attend their classes today, so he allowed Kyle to lead the way. He wanted to curl up and hide when he entered the crowded room, he'd never ate in there, opting to either skip lunch in general or eat a small snack he packed that morning. He really didn't want to deal with this today.

After getting the food he forced himself to follow the redhead to a table with familiar faces, all he's known since he was young, but he hadn't talked to some of them in years. He swallowed and forced himself to sit next to Kyle at the end of the table, hoping that no one would talk to him. He picked at the food in front of him, keeping his eyes down on the tray only to hear a voice directed at him, "Never thought I'd see you in here Marsh."

He rolled his eyes as he stabbed his fork into one of the vegetables on the tray and took small bites from it, only to make a face of disgust at the taste. "Something wrong with the food?"

He glanced at Kyle next to him, trying to avoid any eye contact from the rest of the table, he let out a sigh and mumbled, "Tastes like shit, do they even know how to cook..."

Kyle just shrugged and said, "I literally don't expect much from cafeteria food," and he then took a bite from the charred looking meat from the tray. "It's better than my last school's anyway."

Stan grimaced at the sight, but sighed, "Nothing ever beat chef's food..."

Token placed his drink down and said, "Oh your not wrong there, the food's been garbage since he died."

"Who's Chef?"

The group looked at the redhead, "Chef was our old cook in elementary school, he was like the best adult in this town, before he joined some fucked up, fruity club."

"It's their fault he's gone, man, I miss his songs," Kenny sighed as he rested his chin on his hand.

"He literally sang about having sex with women Kenny."

Stan watched as Kyle's face morphed into confusion, "What the hell?"

The goth rolled his eyes as the people continued talking, he zoned out as he continued to pick at the disgusting food. Talking about Chef just brought his mood back down, he sighed, at least he wouldn't have to be here for much longer, and he didn't have to stay home tonight. Shit, he forgot his stuff at home, hopefully, Kyle wouldn't mind taking him to his place to pick up his stuff.

Stan met Kyle by his bike after classes let out, he shot out a message to his friends since they all had plans right after school, and let out a sigh when Kyle offered him his helmet again. He took it without a fight, which they were heading to his house so he can pick up his own helmet there when he gets his stuff.

After the 25 minute drive towards the farm area, way faster than taking the bus, they arrived at Tegerty Farms. Stan got off Kyle's bike and took off the helmet, handing it back to the redhead, "I'll be back."

He sighed as he entered the house, hoping Randy was out in the fields or just out of the house in general, he went to his room and grabbed his pre-made bag, he always had one in case he wanted to get out of the house quickly and snatched his flask from under his pillow. Swinging the bag over his shoulder he got his bike helmet Kyle gave him and made his way downstairs. Just as he was about to get to the door he heard someone behind him, "And where do you think you're going?"

Stan grounded his teeth together as he turned to face the person behind him, Randy stood there, his eyes red and his posture slacked, great not only was he stoned, he was drunk on top of it, "Doesn't matter to you."

"You should be out there, harvesting. The season's almost over."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not doing _your_ job, you're the one who wanted the stupid farm, so you take care of it."

"I'm your father and I said go out there and harvest now!"

"Oh, and what the fucking hell are you gonna do about it? Not like your much of a father!"

"Don't you take that tone with me! And you should be fucking grateful for the life I've provided. Why are you such a little bitch today!"

Stan's vision turned red, "You selfish asshole! It's grandpa's deathday!"

The teen saw the man roll his eyes in what looked to be annoyance, "It's been three years, get over it already."

"Get over it?! He was your fucking father!"

"Like I give a damn, not like he was a good one."

"Well, he sure as hell was being a better figure then you! He didn't drag his family to hell just because he was board like you, you dumbass!"

"I've sacrificed for this family! More then you know!"

"Sacrifice? You've done nothing but make our lives a living hell!"

"Just like how you're a fucking mistake!" Before Stan could process those words he felt a sharp pain well in his cheek as his head was jerked to the side. He just slapped him. Slowly he reached up and touched the burning skin only to wince at the contact, that bastard!

"Randy Marsh!"

He heard his mother scream, she sounded beyond pissed. He felt her eyes land on him for a moment, but heard her softly say, "Go on Stan."

Without looking back he quickly pulled the helmet on and ran outside, slamming the door behind him. As fast as he could he got on the bike behind Kyle, who was sitting there waiting for him now wearing his own helmet, and told him to drive, as he tightly wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist, feeling his eyes burn as he tried to keep any possible tears from flowing, he wasn't gonna let that bastard of a man make him feel this way. So without question, Kyle drove, the farm growing smaller the farther they drove. The ride was quite till they were about to reach the edge of town when he asked, sort of yell because of the noise if they could stop by the cemetery.

Kyle drove there and said he'd wait by the opening and give him space for whatever he was gonna do. Much to Stan's relief. He walked through the plot of land, passing many different gravestones with different dates, names, and designs, he marched slowly, hearing the snow crunch under him, till he made it to the one he wanted to see. _'Marvin Marsh'_

"Hey grandpa..." he didn't remove his helmet so his voice sounded somewhat distorted, "Hope you're doing well in hell, things here...aren't much better since you left, but I hope you're happy," he dug into his pocket and pulled out his flask, "I don't know if you'll care for the gesture but here." He poured out flask's contents out over the dirt in front of the headstone till there was none, so Stan pocketed it and continued, "Miss you grandpa, All the time."

He turned around and walked back to the entrance feeling a hollow emptiness in his chest, a common occurrence whenever he visited the gravesite. He found Kyle waiting by the entrances, much like before, so getting on they drove down the couple blocks between them and Kyle's house, but he didn't remember much of the ride, his grip was much looser than the previous drive, and he thought for a moment he felt one of Kyle's hands grab a hold on his arm, but he wasn't sure.

When they arrived he was pulled into the house, his movements slow and sluggish, when they made it to Kyle's room he was sat on the bed while Kyle said he was going to go and get them something to drink. He let out a sigh as he finally removed his helmet, he felt his cheek that was slapped, it didn't burn as bad as before and it didn't cause him to flinch at the contact, so it probably wasn't that bad, so it shouldn't leave a mark. He clenched his hands into fists, he hated him so much! _'Stupid Randy, stupid farm, stupid life!'_

Only to stiffen when he felt something brush against his hand. Glancing down he saw a massive black ball of fur rubbing against him. A cat. He stared at the ball of fluff before using his other hand to pet its long black fur, causing it to purr and rub against his hand. He blinked at it as it made its way to his lap, enjoying the attention. "Well, Beast sure took a liking to ya."

Looking up he saw Kyle standing in the doorway with drinks in hand with a slight smirk on his face. He walked in, closing the door behind him, and made his way to the bed, petting Beast's back when he took a seat. "Never took you for a cat person..."

"Many people say that," the cat then yawned and jumped out of Stan's lap and made its way to the computer chair, getting comfy before curling up and falling asleep. Kyle chucked at the action before handing the raven a bottle of pop and relaxing on the bed, but Stan remained upright, as silence filled the room, leaving the goth alone with his thoughts.

They were spiraling again, and now his bastard of a father took up a part of them, he didn't care what he thought, so why was he there? He didn't want his father to screw up his already shitty day, all today was about was his grandpa and Randy talking shit about him rubbed him the wrong way, he had no right when he was a shitty son to him. So why did his words pierce him every time they played in his head?

He felt his eyes burn as tears began to build, his shoulders shook as he tried to keep them back, he hated today and he hated how it made him feel. His thoughts then came to a hault when he felt Kyle's hands grab him and pull him up into his lap, "What?"

Kyle's arms wrapped around his body, holding him close to his chest, as the raven tried to squirm away, "What the hell are you doing?"

The redhead said nothing as he tightened his hold on him, and started to gently rock on the bed, Stan's face flushed as he continued to squirm, "I ain't a little kid! Stop!"

"No."

"Let me go you bastard!"

"Talk about it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Kyle didn't raise his voice, "It's not good to bottle it ya know. I know you and the others don't like to show your emotions except to maybe each other, but if your suffering," he pulled Stan even closer to his chest, "Then ya need to let it out. I swear I ain't gonna laugh if that's what ya think, and I won't say a word, but you need to get something off your chest."

"Why the fuck would I tell you?!"

"Because I'm here to listen."

Stan felt tears built up again, this time they actually started to overfill and slid down his face, why was he crying in front of this dumbass? He tried to hold back any sounds, but it was no use as sobs escaped, he just felt a flood of emotions pour out, he couldn't hold it back anymore, he gripped Kyle's shirt and buried his face in the crook of his neck, "I-I miss him, I m-miss him s-so much...i-it's been th-three years, but...I d-didn't want to say g-goodbye. A-and fucking Randy, s-saying shit, a-and j-just..." he gripped harder on the redhead, who didn't seem to mind, "...i-it fucking h-hurts...a-and I-I hate h-how it makes me f-feel a-and I j-just..." he trailed off into a sobbing fit. He listened to Kyle's heartbeat, it was so calming...it sounded nice.

His sobs soon dissolved into sniffling, his breathing ragged as he tried to collect his bearings, it was only then that he realized that he was now laying on top of the taller teen while he felt fingers brush through his hair, where the hell was his hat, but if he was being honest, it felt nice. "Do you feel any better?"

Stan didn't say anything as he thought he'd end up breaking down again, so he just shrugged and stayed put. He heard Kyle let out a quiet hum and continued to feel the redhead's fingers glide through his hair, his now dry tear-stained eyes felt heavy and he felt them start to droop to a close, he didn't fight it and fell asleep.

****Poor baby boy! So what did you guys think?****


	13. Chapter 13: Splish Splash

Kylie-B pulled up in front of the Marsh house on his bike, got off, and walked up to the front door. He was about to knock only for the door to suddenly swing inward, Sharon who looked like she was about to leave, "Oh, Kyle, you here for Stan?"

Kylie-B retracted his hand and replied with a nod.

"Alright, go on in, he's in the den. I have to go out but I'll be back later," she said as she allowed him through.

"Thanks, Mrs. Marsh," he waved at her as she closed the door, leaving him alone in the house with Stan. He strolled through the house, looking around at the minimal decore that decorated it until he heard the sound of a television blaring. Following it, he found the den room but what he saw caused his eyes to go wide at the sight. There in the medium-sized room, sat Stan on a plush black loveseat, his eyes glued to the tv that hung on the wall, and it was playing football. Stan Marsh, a goth, was watching a sports game.

He couldn't take his eyes off the sight and he couldn't help the smile that slowly went across his face, it reached his eyes as he heard the goth mutter, "Come on, come on..." only for a loud roar to come from the television and Stan stood with a sudden burst of energy and cheered along with the crowd on the tv. Revealing that he was wearing a bright orange Denver Broncos jersey over top of a long-sleeved black shirt. He couldn't take, so he burst out laughing, causing the raven to freeze up and turn around to see the redhead standing by the door laughing.

A dark blush flooded his face, "W-what the fuck are you doing here?!"

Kylie-B wheezed as he tried to catch his breath and leaned against the doorway, "S-sorry, just...I never thought that...you...would be a fan of football," finally catching his breath he walked to the couch and leaned forward against the couch, he noticed Stan's eyes glaring at him but he could see a hint of fear in them, rolling his eyes he said, "Relax, I ain't gonna tell anyone."

Stan looked down and muttered, "You better not," before sitting back down on the couch, removing his jersey in the process.

"Don't go taking it off, a splash of color ain't gonna kill ya."

The goth didn't look at the redhead, instead, he tried to regain interest back in the game on the tv, not saying anything to the other teen who took a seat next to him not saying a word. He glanced over at him a few times, but the game in screen gained his attention once again, making him forget the earlier blunder on his character, or what he'd consider a blunder, being a goth and all.

Kylie-B glanced at the goth, he seemed much better than the last time he saw him, he'd just saw him the day before, but he wanted to check up on him, after having his emotional breakdown, Stan passed out on top of him, he woke up later, but he already moved him off his chest and onto the bed, knowing it'd more than probably embarrass him if he saw him on top of the taller male, they ate some food his mother left them, and he learned that the raven liked videogames so they played some, although he was quiet throughout the night, not that he blamed him. Stan ended up passing out around three in the morning and he stayed up a bit longer before falling asleep himself. They both woke up around noon, and that evening Michael and Pete came by to pick up Stan, saying how they'll take him home the next morning. It was the day after and here he was now, he wanted to check on him even if he just saw him the day before.

The redhead eventually decided to settle in and watch the game, he had no real clue what was going on, but he'd rather not say anything about it, as he glanced again at the other teen he saw a kind of giddy sparkle in his eyes and a bit of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He smiled at the sight, it wasn't often he saw any of the goths actually smile, let alone Stan.

The room remained filled with silence till there came a large blare and announcement form the screen explaining they were going to break. With a sigh, Stan stood and stretched his back, causing a pop from his back. His eyes shifted to the redhead who had his eyes on him, oh yeah he was here, and he didn't seem like he was in a hurry to leave, "Want a drink?"

Kylie-B glanced up at him and simply said, "Water."

"We don't have the sparkling variety."

The redhead let out a chortle, "Not what I meant."

Stan rolled his eyes and left for the kitchen, only to come back a few minutes later with a bottled water and a cup of coffee. He tossed the water to the redhead who caught it with ease, and sat back down on the couch, taking a drink from his cup of bitter liquid. He set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch only to see Kylie-B staring at him, "What?"

"Do you drink anything other than coffee?"

"Why does that matter."

"Dude, that ain't healthy."

"Your point?"

"When was the last time you drank water?"

The goth shrugged at the question and picked up his cup for another drink.

"That ain't good for ya! Especially if ya can't remember when you last had it!"

"So what," he set his cup back down again, "Why does it even matter to you?"

"Because you should care about your health dumbass! No wonder you're so short, it stunts your growth, not to mention that it yellows teeth!"

"Don't care," he said as he turned back to the screen, the game about to come back on, and ignored the glare he was receiving from the other teen.

Opening the bottle, Kylie-B held it out next to the goth, who glanced at it and asked, "What?"

"Drink it."

"No."

"Drink!"

"Make me!"

The redhead glared at the raven before taking a quick swig of water but didn't swallow, and met his eyes again. It didn't take long for the goth to connect the dots, as he quickly started to scoot away, "No, stay the fuck away from me!"

He tried to edge away and find an opening to bolt, but missed his mark as he was tackled to the floor by the taller teen. Kylie-B pinned Stan's arms over his head as he straddled his waist and loomed over him. The goth thrashed under him but couldn't move, "Get off me!"

The redhead said nothing as he leaned down and forced his lips onto Stan's, who forced them to remain closed as he pressed them together in a thin line, not allowing the other access. Kylie-B glared as he pressed harder in hopes of getting Stan's lips to budge, he felt Stan's legs kick under him, but it wasn't enough to knock him off, the two ended up like this for a good handful of minutes before they heard a woman's voice, "Kyle! What do you think you're doing?!"

Said teen couldn't look up, but he knew by that voice it was his mother. Not finished with what he was doing, he removed one of his hands from Stan's wrists and held up his pointer finger as to say, _'Just a moment.'_

Getting annoyed by this, Stan caved. Warm, spit coated water entered his mouth and crashed against the back of his throat, but he didn't swallow.

Kylie-B finally pulled away, panting as looked down at the goth with a smirk, "There that wasn't so hard was it?"

Stan gave a hint of a smirk, and before the redhead could react, the goth spat the water on his face. He watched as the teen straddling him blinked down at him, water dripping off his face and dropping onto his own, but he didn't care at the moment, as seeing Kylie-B wide-eyed and wet faced looked hilarious, but that didn't last long as the redhead narrowed, out of the corner of his eye he saw him pick up the same bottle as before and take a swing, and once again, found his lips captured by the taller teen.

"Kyle! You get off him this instant!"

"No, wait! My son hasn't drunk water in years, he needs this."

Stan would have glared at his father if he could've seen him, being back and forth with acting like a good father and being a blatant dumbass who was also a selfish bastard was so infuriating cause he hasn't been a 'good' dad since he was nine and he's seventeen now! Not being able to lift his arms, as they were still pinned over his head by Kylie-B, who was using one hand, what the fuck, so using his hands in what little movement he had, he flipped him off, not that Randy would care or notice.

Kylie-B grew aggravated, pressing harder against the goth's lips in hopes he'd get him to open up, he just wanted the idiot to not dehydrate himself by only drinking coffee, and now that his mom was there he felt her heated glare on him, even though he heard Stan's father tell him to keep going. Wanting to hurry up, now that his once gelled hair was falling apart and to actually breath properly again, he used his free hand and brushed it up against Stan's side, he felt the goth seize up a bit and his mouth opened as he seemed to have gasped at the feeling, and seemed to have swallowed it this time. He pulled away again, this time getting off the goth in case he'd try to punch him in the face, which he could understand, and tried to regain his breath.

Stan panted as his face was a bright crimson red, having had his air supply limited when Kylie-B was trying to force water down his throat, and he succeeded, and the feeling he got when the redhead's hand grazed his side, he felt it through his shirt, and he felt a harsh cold chill travel through his spine, what the hell was that feeling?

The redhead watched as the goth continue to lay on the ground, his light brown wide and his pale skin now burned a bright red, and his black, that wasn't hidden under his hat, stuck to his face. He looked adorable as a mess. "Finally, next time don't try to fight like I'm tryin' to kill ya," he held out his hand to the goth to take it. He saw Stan eye it before taking it, but not without hesitation, he quickly pulled his hand away, his eyes stared at the ground as he muttered, "Whatever," and dashed away.

He watched as Stan left the room and heard footsteps travel up the stairs, assuming that he went to his room, what an adorable little kitten. He felt his mother's eyes burn into him, and he knew she was about to rip into him, so he quickly ducked out of the room and house and headed straight to his bike, ignoring his mother's calls.

Stan glared at the ground as he sat on the floor next to his window, his face still a burning red and his heart nearly beating out of his chest. His insides felt like they were twisting and it made him feel sick, what the hell did that bastard do to him? His thoughts were soon cut when he heard the revving of a motor, annoyed and done guessing it was the bastard himself, he shifted himself to look out the window and he saw Kylie-B getting on his bike about to drive off, only to turn his head and their eyes met. He saw a hint of a smile from the redhead as he proceeded to wink at him before putting on his helmet and driving off.

His legs almost gave out from under him as he felt his stomach churn. What the hell was that? He could feel his face burning again with new vigor, and he hated it. Not wanting to collapse on the floor he made it to his bed and buried his face into his pillow. He went to reach for his flask on to find it empty then cursed at himself for not refilling it sooner since Randy was back he couldn't get into the liquor cabinet without being caught. He groaned as he shoved his face back into the pillow, great, now he had to deal with these thoughts and whatever he was feeling for the rest of the night.

****Ah emotions for the little goth, how adorable, so what did ya guys think of this chapter?****


	14. Chapter 14: Midnight Visitor

Stan laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling, his eyes tiredly blinking, yet refusing to close and let him sleep. He let out a sigh only to hear something, like a tapping against his window. Tired and getting irritated, he walked over to the window, and outside it, he saw Kyle's familiar face. What the hell was he doing back here? And how did he get up here?

Opening the window he demanded, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kyle's sea-green eyes stared at him as he had a large grin on his face and answered, "Wanted to see you of course kitten."

Stan's face burned, he hissed at the redhead, "Quit calling me that!"

"Aw, but it makes you so flustered when I do."

"Why are you here!?"

Kyle's smile didn't falter, "Like I said Kitten, to see you."

He ended up getting into the room, causing Stan to take a couple of steps back, "Dude, you got to go, my parents will think all the wrong shit if they see you here right now!"

"Oh, and what kind of 'wrong shit' would that be?"

"Don't play stupid, you should know well."

"Should I?"

Okay, he really was playing stupid, and that damn smug grin on his face said it all, Stan glared at the redhead and growled at him, "You need to leave!"

"Oh, but is that what you want?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he noticed that Kyle had a small backpack on him, one he didn't recognize, "And what are you carrying?"

"Somethings I'm sure you'd enjoy."

The goth rolled his eyes at the statement, "Unlikely."

"How about this, if you don't like what I'm offering, then I'll leave, if you do, then we can see what the night has in store for us."

Stan's cheeks burned again, what the hell was he trying to play at? "Fine, whatever it takes to make you leave sooner."

He noticed Kyle's grin widen as he said, "With pleasure." Before Stan's mind could process anything he felt the redhead's lips against his. They felt smooth compared to his chapped ones, he didn't know how to respond, he wanted to push him away, but he felt his body freeze upon him instead. He felt Kyle's tongue brush against his bottom lip and his hips ground against his own, causing him to let out a squeak in surprise, which gave access for the taller teen to invade. What was up with this guy?! He narrowed his eyes as he started to push back against the other, battling for dominance.

He felt Kyle grin against him and felt his hips jerk against his own, he winced at the feeling his sweatpants starting to feel tight, but he chose to ignore it in favor of trying to beat Kyle, at what exactly, he didn't know, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna let him win. However, that was quickly thrown out when he felt Kyle grab his writs, confused he slacked which seem to give the redhead an opening for major push back as he started to walk him and Stan to the bed. This eventually led to Stan being near pinned against his own bed with Kyle's tongue trying to go down his throat, he wanted to push back again, but with his writs held by the other, he couldn't do much, although he'd be lying to himself if he said he hated how things were going so far.

Kyle eventually pulled away, his already dark green eyes seemed to have darkened with lust staring down into Stan's own. "So, want to press on Kitten?"

He didn't know why but he did, and he didn't want to back out now. He gave the redhead a half-grin and asked, while still trying to catch his breath, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well..." the redhead slipped off his bag and let it hit the floor with a quiet thud, he reached down and pulled out a wad of rope, causing Stan's heart to skip a beat and the feeling in his pants to grow, was he excited, "...how about we start with this?"

He swallowed, but he couldn't stop the excited grin that spread across his face as he nodded. Kyle snatched his wrists again and pulled them over the raven's head, with a quick movement Kyle straddled him and wrapped the rope around his pale wrists against the wooden bedposts. Stan's brown eyes clouded with lust as he bucked his hips against Kyle, he felt his heart pick up as he wanted more, "Rope is that it, thought you'd have something more planned," he said with a grin.

The redhead gave a heavy chuckle, "So ya really like it kinky then, heh," he reached his arm over the side of the bed where his bag laid and pulled something else out of it, a ball with straps attached. "So is this what you want?"

The sight of the item made him harder, he swore he was probably dripping precome by at this point and staining his boxers, his breathing was heavy as he gave a definite nod, Kyle continued to smirk down at him as he placed the ball at his lips, "Open up Kitten," he did and he ball went in, Kyle then pulled the straps behind Stan's head and a small click could be heard. The redhead pulled away and said, "Now don't you look tasty."

Stan watched as the other leaned down again, but this time he could feel his breath on his neck and his teeth graze his skin, only for them to sink in causing the goth to let out a gasp that turned into a moan as Kyle nibbled and sucked on his skin. He felt as Kyle's hands trailed down his sides and slip their way under his top, lifting it the further he reached. The raven moaned as he felt Kyle pinch his nipples and rub them between his fingers, he didn't know why all of this feel so good, but he sure as hell was glad it did.

Kyle eventually pulled away from his neck, Stan could only guess the number of hickies the redhead's given him, and asked, "You ready for the real thing Kitten?"

Stan could only nod, feeling too overstimulated by the contact and the fact that he had a ball gag in his mouth. "Heh, alright, but one more thing."

Once again Kyle reached over the bed and pulled something out, a whip.

Stan felt himself shudder as he made a sound, he didn't know what he was trying to say, his mind so clouded, but Kyle smirked and said, "You really are a kinky bastard, so ready to continue on?"

He nodded, but before anything, he heard a loud noise, like a ringing of sorts. The corners of his vision began to darken.

Stan's eyes shot open to a dark sky outside his window with a tiny bit of sunrise light peeking over the horizon and his phone alarm going off. He let out a groan as he turned off his alarm and sat up, only to feel in uncomfortable hardness between his legs, his dream came rushing back and a burning heat flooded his face as he lifted his blanket and saw the tent his pants had, "Oh please no..."

The feeling of shame consumed him.

He took a glance at his clock and saw he had 45 minutes till he had to leave for school. With a sigh, he got out of bed and grabbed an outfit, all of which was black of course, and headed straight to the bathroom to take care of his little problem.

****It's official, Stan is into some kinky stuff.****


	15. Chapter 15: Can't Look at You in the Eye

Stan kept his head down as he walked down the busy halls of the school, his eyes on the ground as he made it to his locker. He really wanted to skip class again like the other day, but he knew that his parents would get a call if he skipped too much, and he didn't want to deal with that mess. He hoped he wouldn't have to interact with anyone today, his mind still a buzz from his dream, and the embarrassment that came along with it. He hated the fact that he had a wet dream, the first one he's had in years, and it was with that asshole! Why did his mind have to come up with that?

He shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts, he'd probably just steer clear of Kyle today, he didn't think he could handle interacting with him today. He then grabbed his stuff from his locker and left for his first class.

Hours later.

Kylie-B glared at the back of Stan's head, the goth had been avoiding him like he was the plague all day, he wasn't mad about the whole water thing yesterday, was he? He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, maybe he should apologize, it was a sorta shitty thing for him to do anyway. Once the bell rang he followed Stan out to where they all usually smoked, the others weren't there, so this would be a good time to do it, after all, Stan would more then likely kill him if he did it in front of the others. "Oi, Stan."

He saw the goth freeze and tense up but he walked closer to him, "Look, I'd like to say I'm sorry. It was a pretty shitty thing to do, and should've respected your bubble."

Stan didn't turn to him but he heard the goth say, "It's fine."

The redhead blinked, "So, you aren't mad?"

The goth shook his head, still not turning to the other and still tensed up.

"Then why ya been avoiding me then?"

"I'm not."

"Uh, don't act dumb, you have been. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

His green eyes narrowed at the raven who still refused to look at him, and it was starting to piss him off. He marched over to the goth and forced him to turn around to face him, but he didn't let go. "Like hell nothin's wrong, you don't avoid people because of nothing! What did I fuckin' do?"

Stan still wasn't looking at him, his eyes looked to the ground as he was held in the redhead's grip, but he noticed that his cheeks were slowly turning into a dim red. "You...didn't do anything..."

"Then why were ya avoiding me, hell ya ain't even looking at me in the eye!"

"...I can't..."

"Why not?!"

Stan's blush darkened and started to raise his voice, "Nothing!"

"Then why?!"

"Because!"

"That ain't a good enough answer!"

Stan's temper boiled, why couldn't he just leave him alone, even for a day, jerking his head he stared right into Kylie-B's eyes and shouted, "Because I had a wet dream about you!"

The air fell still between the two, Stan's face was now a burning red as he pulled out of Kylie-B's grip and turned away. His body shook as he hugged himself, trying to calm himself down, his thoughts now screaming at him.

The redhead only watched with as the other pulled away after revealing that, he couldn't stop the light blush that dusted his cheeks, he really didn't know what exactly to say to that, he felt like he could laugh at how absurd it was, but he knew that it'd tear down the goth. He knew he couldn't leave Stan like this, so he tried to do what he could. "W-well, I mean, you don't have to be that embarrassed, I mean we all have em'."

"Y-you don't get it...I-I haven't had one since I was thirteen..."

Kylie-B's eyes widen, okay that's something. He took a deep breath and said, "Well, can I say that I feel honored?"

Stan turned on his heels to face the other, "What?"

"Well, ya said ya haven't had one of those dreams since in years, so I can say that it must be something that you had one of me of all people," Stan remained silent as he turned his attention to the ground, "So...it's not weird?"

Kylie-B shrugged, "Nah, not really, dreams are weird anyway."

The goth let out a sigh of relief, so Kyle didn't hate him for having an erotic dream about him, he didn't know why but he was glad. He was also thankful for not blurting out that he had to get his morning wood taken care of, and the only thing that actually worked was imagining his dream continuing and what dream Kyle had in store for him.

"So..." The redhead stepped closer to the goth, "Care to tell me about it?"

Stan's eyes widen and he buried his face in his hands, "Oh god..."

Kylie-B chuckled and slung his arm around Stan's shoulder, "Kidding, kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya. Besides, your secret's safe with me."

The goth glanced at the taller teen, the warm feeling in his chest and twisting insides coming back again.


	16. Chapter 16: Calm Down!

Stan rapped his knuckles against the door to Kyle's room, it was the week before finals and him and the dumbass had a project that was due the upcoming Monday, it was Saturday afternoon now, but knowing the redhead, he'd probably already have over half of the thing done even though it was just given to them the day before. He heard a quite 'come in' and so he turned the knob and opened the door only for the sight to make his eyes go wide. The floor was a mess, with soda and energy drink cans, food wrappings, and dirty dishes, not to mention that it smelled like pot. He heard rapid clicking and looking over he saw Kyle sitting at his desk hunched over the keyboard of his computer typing away.

"What the fuck?"

The clicking stopped as Kyle turned his head towards the door, "Stan you made it."

"What the hell happened here?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the redhead. He looked like a mess, his hair wasn't in its usual updo, instead, his red curls laid flat against his head and looked oily, his clothes were the same ones he wore yesterday, did he even change, and upon a closer look his eyes had dark shadows under them and they were red and his pupils were wide. He then realized, "Are you high right now?"

Kyle gave him a loopy smile and said, "Helps me think ya know?"

Stan's eyes darted around the room but took note of the bag of weed that was poorly hidden in a pile of clothes next to Kyle's chair, he noticed that it was a different bag than the one he gave him, but the plant inside looked like the new experimental weed Randy and the damn towel had been working on and it hadn't been released to the public yet, wait.

"Is Randy using you as a guinea pig?"

"If that's what you wanna call it then go ahead," he turned his attention back to the screen and started to rapidly type again.

"Dude you don't know what shit that bastard puts in that shit! He puts crack on weed around the holidays for fuck's sake."

He heard Kyle snort, "Yeah right, no one could get away with that, how about we finish this up, it's due tomorrow after all."

Stan could have facepalmed, "How much weed have you smoked? Tomorrow is Sunday."

"Still need to get this done."

The goth narrowed his eyes and stood next to high teen and read the screen, only for his face to contort into confusion as his gaze fell back on to Kyle. "What is this?"

The screen was filled with a mish-mash of words that didn't fit together, there were bits that seemed like they belonged in their project, yet others were way off the mark. He knew getting high messed with the brain, but this... "When did you last sleep?"

Kyle said nothing as he continued to type, but shrugged.

He blinked at the other, "You didn't sleep did you?"

"I slept the other night, I'm fine..."

He sounded like Tweek before he went to rehab when he had one too many of his parents' meth laced coffee. Stan let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Dude take a break."

"Not till this is done."

"It's nothing but rubbish, you can't continue this because from the looks this we're going to start over from scratch."

"I know what I'm doing," the redhead started to raise his voice.

He had to hurry up and deal with him somehow. He had no idea what the weed's effects could have on him, considering how he's seen Randy and Towlie when they try their own new products and it always varied. What else, they could end up bombing on the project and not have enough time to fix it if he kept going, and also if he ended up getting reckless his mother could come in, and from what Kyle's told him, she hates weed and if she walked in while Kyle was making a ruckus then that wouldn't end well. He had to get him away from the computer and calm him down for a nap, gosh he sounded like a babysitter.

Stan thought over his options when he thought to all the people he's been with when they're high, well he's usually high with them, even though he doesn't care for weed, like with Pete and sometimes Michael, but they never got out of control, and he just avoided Randy because he didn't want to deal with him ever, high or not.

An old memory surfaced, one he thought that he buried long ago, causing his face to burn. He hated himself for remembering this, but at this moment in time, he had no clue how to get Kyle to stop willingly. Swallowing any shame he had he pulled Kyle's wheeled chair away from the desk, causing the redhead to let out a sound of protest, and stopped it by the bed. The high teen sharply turned and glared at the goth, "What the hell dude?!"

"You need a break."

"Fuck you!"

Yup, he was starting to get aggressive, might as well as to hurry this up, "Do you want the project to go well?"

Kyle's green eyes narrowed at him, "No fuckin' shit."

"Then you need to calm the fuck down and take a damn nap."

"Like I can sleep at a time like this!"

The goth took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, ignoring the burning that spread across his face, "How about I help you with that..."

"Oh, and what can ya do?"

"Pull down your pants."

Kyle blinked at the teen, his mind trying to piece together what he meant before asking, "Why?"

"If I give you a blowjob, you have to calm down and sleep..." Stan answered, his eyes on the floor.

The redhead gave a loopy smile, "I didn't think ya had the balls to be so straight forward, though I must say, yous got me interested."

Stan bit back a groan, but he had to push through, "If you are and you want it, then pull down your pants and get on your bed."

"Alright, alright." Kyle basically hoped from his chair to the bed, kicking his chair away in the process. Stan stood next to the bed, biting his inner lip as he tried to think of a way to go about this. "Well, what are yous waitin' for?"

Okay, so Kyle was even more of a cocky asshole when he was higher than a kite, fantastic.

The high teen undid the button and zipper to his pants, revealing his grey boxers, _'I hope I don't regret this...'_

Stan sat on the bed next to the other, trying to lock up his emotions, and without thinking he pulled down the boxers, Kyle's dick was limp but was much bigger then what he was expecting. Taking a deep breath, and before the dumbass could make some smart quip, he plunged forward and wrapped his mouth around the member, causing the redhead to gasp.

The goth clenched his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the taste, he wanted this to be quick. He heard Kyle moan and felt him harden. He started to bob his head, earning more moans from the other, only to nearly choke when Kyle bucked his hips up against the back of his throat. Bastard.

He was about to pull away only to feel fingers tangle themselves in his hair at the back of his head and pushed him forward, taking in more. He let out an uncomfortable muffled groan but continued to bob, trying to hurry it up. Soon he heard a moan followed by a swear, "F-fuck!"

He couldn't pull away in time and his mouth was flooded with the other's come, he winced at the bitter taste but swallowed it. He then pulled away, with a cough, wiping away any access that missed. He panted as he glared at the now panting and tired looking redhead. "Now will you take a break."

Kyle weakly fixed his pants, and collapsed back onto the bed, "T-that wasn't bad, you have done this before?"

Stan's face burned as he growled, "Shut up!" Only to sigh and stand, "If you're finally calmed down I'm going to look over what got-" He got cut off as he felt Kyle's hand grab his wrist and pulled him back down onto the bed, making him lay next to him face to face, "What the hell are you-?"

"Shh..." Kyle's tired eyes looked into his own brown as he gave him a trying smile, "Your turn to feel good."

The goth groaned, "I'm fine," he felt Kyle's hands trail his side trying to reach for his pants only to push him away, well as far as he could, "Don't!"

The redhead sighed but his hand's left, only to the wrap around the raven's thin waist and pull him close to his own person and burred his face in Stan's neck. Before the other could say anything he felt a quick sharp pain and wetness that followed, it didn't hurt but it did surprise the smaller teen, "The hell are you doing?"

Kyle looked from his place and looked into Stan's eyes, "You got a taste of me...so I wanted one of you..."

"God..."

Kyle then let out a yawn and rested his forehead on Stan's shoulder, closing his eyes and pulling the goth's body close to his own. The raven let out a sigh as he felt restricted in Kyle's arms, he ignored the blush that rose and tried to keep his breathing even as he finally realized that he just gave this guy, the same one he just had a wet dream about not too long ago, a blow job and is now cuddling him. He let out a quiet sigh when he noticed Kyle's breathing, he was passed out, and despite that, his grip on him was like iron, either that or he was just weak and he did not want to come to that conclusion, so he just laid there till his eyes grew heavy and he too fell asleep in Kyles's warm embrace.

The next morning, Kyle snuggled closer the warmth that rested next to him but he was waking up, damn his internal clock, he squinted one of his eyes open only to see a sleeping Stan right next to him. He blinked as he felt a slight blush rise, but he couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. He let out a sigh as he just wanted to stay where he was, but a glance at the clock told him to get up and check their project.

Letting out a breath, he slowly released Stan and quietly got out of his bed and crept to his computer, careful to avoid the trash on the floor, he'll clean that up once he knew the paper was done. He stood in front of his computer, as his chair was across the room and he didn't want to make noise, so waking up the device he found the page where he left off, and immediately he wanted to bash his face into the desk. What the heck was in that weed?

It was a mess that he could barely make sense of, and he was the one who wrote it, sighing he saw that he was page 12 and then perked, it only had to be five so he probably had more than enough since he did remember having a strong and coherent start.

Quickly scanning over it, he deleted five pages of useless rambling and fixed a few errors, even when stoned out of his mind he at least had mostly proper grammar. So after fixing the paper, he stretched his arms only to crinkle his nose in disgust. He reeked. And his room wasn't fairing any better, as it smelled like pot and he knew if his mom came in she'd lose it.

He glanced over at the sleeping goth and sighed. He had things to do. First, he opened his window to try and air out the room, which resulted in a burst of cold air to enter, causing the redhead to shiver, he was never one for the cold, and not wanting Stan to freeze he covered him with his blanket where he proceeded to cuddle with and bury his head in the pillow he was on, how cute.

Next, he grabbed a pair of sweats and tank top and went off to the bathroom to shower, his parents must have still been asleep and Ike was over at Firkle's to practice lines for a play that he refuses to tell him about, he couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips, his little brother hadn't admitted it to him, but he knew he had a thing for the young goth.

After showering and getting days of grime and sweat off his person and out of his hair, he went back into his messy room only to see Stan now awake, wrapped up in the blanket he gave him on his phone, "Morning Kitten."

Stan rolled his eyes at the nickname but replied, "Morning."

"Project's done if your wondering, checked it over and it's good."

Stan's brown eyes slid over to him, "You didn't leave that bullshit about how the government is a sham did you?"

Kyle laughed, "Nah, Nah, I ain't that stupid, we had more than enough on the right topic, so we got the rest of the day to do whatever."

"What are you gonna do with that weed?"

"Huh?" His eyes then traveled to the baggie poorly hidden by some dirty clothes, "Oh, get rid of it, that shit is not for focusing."

"No shit."

Kyle went to move to the bed only to kick a can in the process, he let out an annoyed groan at himself for making a mess when he was high, he grabbed his trashcan and quickly picked up the trash making the room better, but it still was a disaster with clothes scattered everywhere.

Kyle laid back down on the bed next to Stan, shivering a bit at the cold air hitting his wet hair, but he couldn't close the window till he knew that the smell of pot was aired out. He leaned his head back against the headboard only to then feel pressure set on his shoulder, glancing down he saw Stan's black hair, his hat must have fallen off. He couldn't help the small smile that rose, he liked being close with the goth, and this was nice. A moment he didn't want to end.

First attempt at a blow job scene! Hope you guys enjoyed it, tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Holidays

This chap takes place a few days before Christmas just to let you'll know! And yeah I know it ain't nowhere near that time of year, but oh well, hope you enjoy this little Holiday chapter.

Kylie-B's head turned towards the door when he heard a quiet knock, his mother was in the kitchen on her tablet, his father was at work, and Ike was in his room probably on his computer, so being the only one to notice he stood and went over and opened it, revealing Stan. "Stan, what'cha doin' here so late?" It was nearing ten o'clock.

Said goth said nothing as he looked away and pulled a small, poorly wrapped box out of his hoodie pocket and handed it to him, "Merry Christmas..."

The redhead blinked at the other teen as he looked down at the box but took it, "Um, thanks...you didn't really have too."

"Well...I just felt like it," he glanced at him and asked, "Aren't you gonna open it?"

"Oh, sure." Kylie-B tore the paper off easily and saw a little black box, he quickly glanced up at Stan before lifting the lid off it and there in the center was a black handle of a knife. Dropping the paper he lifted the handle and found a little button on the side, pressing it a silver blade shot out of the handle, a switchblade. "Whoa..."

"It's nothing special..."

"You kiddin', I ain't ever got something like this, it's great!"Kylie-B pressed the button and the blade retracted, and he smiled at the raven, only for it to drop and his eyes widen, "Shit, I don't got anything for ya!"

Stan shrugged, "It's fine, well I'll see-," he was about to walk away only for the taller teen to grab his hand, stopping him, "Wait, I think I may have something you like."

He blinked at him but said, "Okay."

Kylie-B smiled and pulled the other into the living room, closing the door after Stan was in. He noticed the goth's confused glances around the room like he thought something was missing. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Uh, you don't have Christmas decorations."

"Oh, we don't celebrate Christmas. We're Jewish so we celebrate Hanukkah."

Stan blinked at him, "You're Jewish?"

Kylie-B snickered, "Ya surprised, it's fine, not like I wear it on my sleeve or anythin'."

"Well, it explains that weird candle holder."

He let out a laugh, "Yeah I guess it is weird." The redhead then pulled Stan up the stairs and to his room, which looked so much better than when they worked on their project and he was high. He walked over to a shelf filled with books and scanned the titles on the sides, but stopped when he seemed to have found the one he wanted. With a smile, he pulled out a thick book and turned to give it to the goth, "Here, Grimm's Fairy Tales. You may like it unless you have done already read em'..." he trailed, now feeling awkward if Stan had done read the Macomb stories.

Stan stared at the other as he took the book, "Henrietta's read them, Firkle may have read a few but I don't think Michael or Pete has. Which I've heard of them but never read them myself..." He opened the book only to then see highlighted passages and written notes on the side of paragraphs.

Kylie-B chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah sorry for the annotations, just thought certain things were interestin'."

"It's fine. I like it," he said with a tiny smile on his face as he glanced down the page before closing it. "Thanks."

Kylie-B couldn't help the smile that spread across his face or the feeling in his chest that wanted him to get closer to the goth, but he stayed put because for right now, this was enough.

Sorry that it's short!


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Jump to Conclusions

Kylie-B laid in his bed as he read the book in his hands, only to hear his phone ring. He glanced at the screen and saw the contact was Stan before picking it up and going back to the book. "Hey, what's up?"

"Am I a joke to you?"

Kylie-B stopped reading and blinked, "What?"

"Am I a fucking joke to you?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Was the only reason you hung around me was to get weed off me?" Why did he sound so calm, like the calm his mother gives him before lashing out.

The redhead's eyes widen, that was his original intent, yes, but he stopped himself before he'd do anything because he realized that that was wrong and he didn't want to be that kind of person, not again, but he never told anyone, and his actions never came across that way...right?

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

He could hear Stan's breathing was becoming uneven as he said, "Stay the hell away from me!" Before he hung up, leaving Kylie-B confused on his bed, with a hard weight pressing down on his chest.

Two days later.

Kylie-B stood outside of Henrietta's house as he waited almost impatiently for her to come down if she does, he bit at his lip and messed with his sleeves till he heard an annoyed voiced, "What do you want?"

His eyes darted up to meet her dark brown ones, "Henrietta you've got to help me fix things with Stan!"

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Why should I, from what I know you screwed up."

Kylie-B's hands reached for his hair as he dug his fingers onto his mess of curls, almost like he was about to pull his hair out, "But I don't know what I did!"

She raised a brow, "Seriously?"

"He said something about using him for weed, but I never did that!"

Henrietta's eyes stared at the redhead who looked distressed about the whole situation as he didn't even seem to bother with his appearance, and he did even with the smallest of reasons, she let out a sigh, she was going soft, "Look, I'll talk to Stan and try and set a meeting between you two tomorrow, so you can talk whatever issues out, alright?"

Kylie-B's eyes stared back at her as he gave a happy sigh of relief, "Thank you," he then wrapped his arms around her, causing her to stiffen, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are a Goddess!"

He was then shoved away by the goth who glared at him as she dusted her dress, "Never do that again."

"Right, sorry."

"Now go home, I'll set everything up and text you the meeting place when I'm done."

The redhead gave her a gracious smile, "Thank you."

Next day.

Kylie-B sat at a booth table at the restaurant called 'Raisins', which was just a Hooters knock off, and bit at his fingernail, his sea-green eyes staring out the window as his stomach twisted itself in knots. He winced when he reached the quick of the nail and proceeded to the next, he checked his phone and saw that it was right at the time Henrietta said she'd get Stan to meet him. He bit harder into his nail only to hear someone walk up beside him, he turned and saw Stan standing there, granted he was glaring at him like he just kicked a puppy but he came!

"Stan."

"I want this to be quick," the goth said as he sat down across from the redhead.

Kylie-B winced at the harsh tone but let out a sigh, "Look I don't know who said I was using you for weed, but they're a lying ass bitch."

The goth raised a brow and said, "That's what anyone would say when trying to cover their own ass."

The redhead sighed, yeah that was a common comeback in this situation, but he didn't have any proof or evidence to back up his claim, but what about whoever told Stan that he was just using him, what was their evidence? He straightened his back and asked, "Okay, then who was the bastard who told you this?"

Stan said nothing as he stared at the other, he had dark shadows under his eyes, has he not been sleeping, before he pulled out his phone from his pocket and tapped away on it before setting it in the center of the table and leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed. The phone then spoke.

_"So you knew Kyle Broflovski?"_ A deep, low voice asked, obviously distorted.

_"Knew him? I dated him,"_ a female voice replied in an obviously fake valley girl accent, the voice caused Kylie-B's eyes to widen, Jenny.

_"Care to tell me what he was like?"_

_"An asshole that's what."_

_"Could you tell me how he was an asshole?"_

_"Well like when we were dating my daddy grew weed on the side and he'd ask me to ya know get him some for free cuz ya know we were dating, and I'd be doing him a favor, ya know, well like two months after we were dating Meranda told me that she overheard someone saying how he was just using me, saying that I was easy and stupid, that all I was good for was getting weed for him."_

_"And did you confront him?"_

_"Duh, broke up him next time I saw him, he didn't look too upset, which he was like a pothead so he was probably high, but I also heard rumors around the school that I wasn't the only girl he tried to like get weed from, so he's obviously a manipulative cheater. He like disappeared some months later."_

_"Do you know why?"_

_"Eh I didn't care, but rumor has it that he like vandalized the girls' locker room and was expelled, the perv."_

_"So what would you say to someone that may hang around him?"_

_"I'd tell them to get away, he's nothing but a manipulative bastard who'll use people to get weed or whatever he wants."_

_"Thank you for telling me"_

There was then a click and the phone went silent. Stan stared at the redhead and waited for his reaction.

"I was expelled for having weed on school grounds, what kind of bullshit is this?!" Kylie-B then sighed and rested his head in his hands, "I still can't believe I dated that wanna be valley girl."

"Is that all you have to say?"

Kylie-B looked back up at the goth who was glaring at him, "Jenny is something else, I know you don't want details, so I'll say this, it was a mutual exchange, she says I used her, well she used me as well."

Stan stayed quiet, but he motioned him to continue.

"She wanted a boyfriend, and on occasion sex, I didn't ask for the weed, well only when she was basically paying me off to be her boyfriend. I never said she was easy, Meranda just liked to stir up drama."

"But you still used her for weed?"

"And she used me to be her boyfriend and sex, thinking back we were not a healthy relationship."

The goth blinked and asked, "So you're not a manipulative dick that was using me for weed?"

"The only weed I got from you was that one bag that you stole from your dad to spite him, and have I ever asked you for weed before or after that?"

The shorter teen looked at the table and groaned, "No..."

"And if I was a 'manipulative dick' I would've done gotten more weed right?"

"Yeah..." Stan sighed and buried his face into his hands, "I'm sorry..."

Kylie-B gave the embarrassed teen a small smile as he rested a hand on Stan's arm, causing him to look up, "It's fine, ya just didn't have the whole story."

"Hi boys," the two turned and saw a teen with long blonde hair wearing a Hooters knockoff outfit, with a big smile as she continued, "Sorry about the wait, what can I get for you two to drink?"

Right they were at a restaurant, why Henrietta picked this place was beyond him, he mostly expected a coffee shop, which seemed more up their ally, Kylie-B smiled at her and said, "Just water for me."

Her blue eyes then turned to the goth as he muttered, "Small coffee..."

"Alright, I'll be back in a jiff!" She turned and walked off, swaying her hips as she walked, the two boys hearing a couple of catcalls aimed at her as she went past booths. Kylie-B sighed and turned back towards the goth, "Which where the hell did you even get that audio?"

Stan shrugged, which resulted in Kylie-B giving him a blank stare "So, you just outright believed in an audio message, that could have easily been staged, that was sent to you by a total stranger, who may have been what you call a conformist?"

Stan's face inflamed into a bright red as he then proceeded to slam his head into the table and muttered, "I blame alcohol..."

Causing Kylie-B to giggle, "It's fine Kitten, but talk to me next time about something like this, yeah?"

"Yeah."

A couple of hours later, the two walked out of the restaurant and into the darkening street. "Damn, how long were we in there?" Kyle asked as the sun sunk into the horizon, and the air began to chill even more so than during the day.

Stan shrugged as he pulled out his phone, "six-thirty."

The redhead sighed, "I gotta head home," he turned towards the goth, "Which are you going to Token's party?"

The goth glanced away before saying, "Yeah."

"So since we're both gonna be there, wanna hang out or somethin'?"

"...Sure."

Kylie-B noticed how Stan had been quiet since he learned his side of the story, and he knew he must be embarrassed and ashamed for acting so irrational, even though he explained that at the time he got the message and when he called him he had a few drinks, seriously how does he keep getting so much, which he didn't blame him for.

"Hey," Stan was about to turn only to feel a pair of arms wrap around him and his body was pulled closer to a warm body, causing him to stiffen.

"Ya don't have to beat yourself up, shit happens, alright?" Kylie-B asked as he kept the smaller teen close, he felt him finally relax but he knew they had to pull away, "So I'll see ya at the party tomorrow?"

Stan stepped back and nodded, "Yeah."

The two parted ways, but the redhead took a few sneak looks back at the goth before he saw Michael's car pull up and he stepped inside, the others were probably there as well, Henrietta did say she'd keep an eye on them while they were there to make sure to step in when needed, thankfully he and Stan were able to work it out.

He let out a sigh as he crossed his arms behind his head, his thoughts started to wander around the goth. He was gonna come out and say it, he like the adorable, snarky goth. There would be no point in denying himself that fact, after all, he's been in many relationships before, so he knows the feeling, to an extent as it is a complicated emotion, but he didn't realize how much he'd taken a liking to him till that call, he felt like someone had just punched him in the gut and he couldn't breathe, there was a horrible weight in his chest and he realized that he couldn't live his life without the goth in it, and now he didn't have to.

He couldn't help the tiny smile that pulled at his lips, he had a feeling that Stan felt the same, at least to an extent, he caught the blushes and stares, and there's that one bit of info where Stan admitted to him that he had a wet dream about him, _him_! Sure that can be seen as lust, but there was an attraction.

His sea-green eyes looked up into the mountain sky, stars starting to fill the empty blues and black. He soon saw his house coming up, huh, guess he was in so much thought about Stan that he didn't realize how fast he already made it.

He let out a sigh as he made it home, but he couldn't help the happy, giddy feeling in his chest at the thought of hanging out with Stan tomorrow night.

Ya know, it's been over a year since I started to plan this, it's funny, it was just going to be a little one-shot, and yet here we are, my has it grown so much more than my original idea. Another thing, this was going to be split into two chapters but I felt both would be too short so I just combined them, I hope ya liked it, tell me your thoughts. So until next time.


	19. Chapter 19: Happy New Year!

Kylie-B arrived at the party with it already in full swing, he took note of the handful of cars that littered the street as he walked past the entrance and up to the massive mansion, he's seen it a few times when he arrived but was shocked to learn that it was Token's place. His parents must've been loaded. He took a deep breath of the chilled mountain air and walked in without knocking, he could hear the music from outside, and no one would hear if he bothered anyway. Walking in the door he saw many of his classmates talking, dancing, drinking, making out, and other things.

He walked straight to the table that had a bowl of straight alcohol and downed a glass, wincing at the very strong and bitter taste, trying to get himself into the atmosphere around him. Taking another glass he began to wander around till he found an all too familiar goth sitting by the entrance in the kitchen, his eyes looked spaced out as he stared at the ground and held a disposable in his hand, he walked over to Stan and said, "Glad to see you're here."

Stan looked up and stared into his eyes, a kind of goofy grin made its way to the goth's face as he stumbled his way to standing using the wall behind him as support, he was done wasted, "You made it," he nearly lost his footing, seemingly to trip on nothing, only to be caught by the taller teen's arms.

"Whoa, ya need to relax on the drinks," he said as he stabled Stan back into standing against the wall.

The goth giggled and said, "It's a party, have some fun."

Kylie-B's eyes narrowed, "That a challenge?"

Stan smirked up at him and replied, "Bet I last longer than you."

"It's on!"

Three cups of straight alcohol later, Kylie-B was leaning over the smaller teen with a smirk on his face, "Ya know ya really fuckin' pretty?"

The goth laughed, "Ya right, ya's shit faced. Ya's don't know what ya's sayin'."

"Nah dude I means it," he tilted Stan's chin up.

"Prove it."

With a grin, Kylie-B leaned down and pressed his lips against Stan's roughly chapped ones, almost instantly he felt Stan push back against his own. After a moment of so, he pulled away, still grinning down at the goth, "Proof enough Kitten?"

Stan looked up at him with flushed cheeks before he felt hands grab onto his shirt and pulled him down again, smashing his lips against his own once more, he blinked only to give in and kiss back, his hazy mind not fully registering that he was kissing his crush. They pulled away again to catch their breath, only to kiss again, and again, all without tongue.

The two kept this up till someone from the living room started shouting, "It's time its time!"

The two pulled away again, both looking flushed as they've barely given themselves time to breathe between their kisses. Kylie-B smiled down at the goth as he grabbed his hand and said, "Wanna watch the ball drop?"

The goth numbly nodded. Kylie-B smiled and grabbed his hand, with a drunken grin he pulled Stan into the living room where most people sat in front of the large widescreen TV that was mounted on the wall. The redhead found a spot at the end of one of the seats and sat down, pulling Stan into his lap, who showed no resistance to it as he was sat down on the taller teen's thighs.

He wrapped his arms around the raven's slim waist and leaned his head on his shoulders as his drunken glazed eyes glanced back and forth at the TV and the teen in his lap. He could smell the alcohol and cigarette smoke on him, but he could also smell a hint of hazel coffee. He buried his face into the crook of Stan's neck, inhaling his bitter yet addictive scent when he heard the teens around the room chanting numbers, he looked up and saw Stan mouthing off them off rather than saying it, even when hammered, he wasn't going to completely allow himself to be a 'conformist'. At the end of the count down Kylie-B joined in, shouting along with the rest of the crowd, he always enjoyed the atmosphere at these sorts of parties.

"3...2...1...Happy New Year!"

The redhead laughed as the room went insane as he pulled the goth closer. Stan turned around to face the other, still in his lap only now straddling him, he didn't say anything as he pressed his lips against his own once again, he loved it. Soon enough of this child's play, however, Kylie-B bit Stan's bottom lip, in which Stan responded by opening and allowing access. They lazily battled for dominance.

They ignored the room around them, which was also ignoring them as this was a common occurrence at these parties in South Park, which meant they ignored the argument in the background, which was also common anytime Cartman and Heidi had the smallest of disagreements when they were together.

After about ten minutes of sucking face, the two pulled apart again, their eyes still glazed over, but the redhead saw a smile pull at Stan's face as he stood, still holding his hand, "Come on."

Sea green eyes blinked as he was pulled up, "Wheres we goin'?" He slurred.

"You'll see."

Kylie-B was dragged up the stairs, past many people who were starting to wind down, or doing something else or another, he took note of both Craig and Tweek in the upstairs hall heavily making out as Craig reached for the doorknob that sat besides Tweek, he opened it and they went inside, slamming the door behind them. His hazy mind wasn't registering some of the basics he's learned from his previous experiences at parties, then again, when was the last time he allowed himself to truly get wasted.

He was pulled into a room behind Stan, who closed and locked the door behind them. He blinked at the goth only to suddenly get tackled onto the bed that sat against the wall by a kiss, and Kylie-B quickly pushed back against the smaller teen. Their hips then started to grind against each other, causing a moan to leave Stan's throat. The redhead grinned into their kiss and using his free hands, he groped Stan's ass and grounded it further between them, causing another moan to leave the smaller teen, and he could feel his and his own hardening erections.

This went on for some time before Stan pulled away and panted out, "Fuck me."

Kylie-B blinked at the drunk goth, not that he was any less drunk, and sat up, Stan straddling his hips again, "Don't we needs a condom or somein'?"

Stan didn't miss a beat as he reached over to the side table by the bed and pulled a package of condoms and a small bottle of lube out of the drawer. "What?"

"Token's always prepared, so yous wannin' to fuck right? I can feels your boner."

The redhead smiled, "God yes."

In no time at all the two boys were rid of their clothes grinding against each other on to of the bed. Kylie-B was leaving little bite marks all over the goth's neck, that also trailed down to his shoulders and chest, and Stan laid beneath the other scratching at his back, not use to the stimulus. He felt the teen beneath him buck his hips as he breathlessly said, "Hurry up!"

With a grin, Kylie-B pulled away for a moment to roll on one of the condoms on the side table and lather his covered dick in lube, but he also smeared some on Stan's puckered hole, causing him to gasp at the cold. He rubbed his covered dick against Stan, who whimpered at the contact, after a few more teasing grinds, the redhead lead his penis right at Stan's entrance and pushed in, causing the goth to seize up at the feeling.

He was only halfway inside, but he stopped to ket the other adjust, Stan panted as his head was leaned back on the pillows, his nails digging into Kylie-B's biceps, but he didn't care, being surrounded by Stan's heat was damn near intoxicating, even if it was only halfway. After a few minutes, Stan mewled, "M-more."

He pushed forwards, completely sheathing himself inside the smaller teen and moaning at the tightening heat that surrounded his ready to burst cock. He didn't press forward yet though, letting Stan adjust again, just because he was wasted didn't mean he wasn't considerate.

"Move!"

There's the cue.

Kylie-B pulled a few inches out, and thrust back in, earning a groan. He did it again and again, taking a little more out each time, he moaned at the feeling that Stan was giving him, and starting to feel lost in the bliss, he gave a particularly hard thrust which made Stan howl in ecstasy. "Again, there!"

The redhead did so, and it earned him another loud noise from the smaller teen, seemed like he was a screamer. He continued to thrust at the area and started to feel the tension in his gut build, sweat ran down his back as Stan's tight heat felt like it was consuming him, and the goths loud moans filling the room. After another few minutes, Kylie-B could feel Stan's insides tighten further around him as his nails dug deeper into his skin, panting he thrust again and he felt himself come and thrust a few more times to ride it out, and Stan let out a near scream as white come splattered between them. The two panted and Stan whispered, That was...so good..."

The redhead let out a breathless chuckle as he pulled out and removed the soiled condom and tossed it into the trash bin that sat by the table, and collapsed onto the bed, moving enough to not crush the goth, "I wouldn't says that... I can do better..."

He felt his eyes start to droop, he had no idea what time it was but with the alcohol and now this he was damn near wiped out, without even realizing he pulled the other teen closer to his body and wrapped his arms around him. His consciousness grew fuzzy, but before the world went black he heard three little words, "I love you."


	20. Chapter 20: What Are We?

**It's the halfway point!**

A loud banging noise caused his sea-green eyes to slowly open as he was forced to wake up, he heard a voice, Token's he thought, yelled, "Get up, dressed, and help clean!"

He groaned as he tried to bury his face back into the pillow only to feel something move in his arms, looking down he saw Stan wrapped up in his arms moving. He watched as the raven opened his eyes tiredly and looked up at him, only for them to go wide as his face flushed into a bright pink before he attempted to squirm out of the other's grip, and failed miserably.

Kylie-B couldn't help but smile as he said, "Mornin' to you too," and he unwrapped his arms and allowed Stan to scoot away to the edge of the bed. He sat at the edge with his eyes darting around before landing on himself and he let out a groan, "Did we fuck?"

The redhead's smile turned into a smirk as he answered, "Yup, and I must say, you ain't bad."

Stan's blush intensified as he looked away but he didn't say anything as he stood and started to gather his discarded clothes. "We need to get dressed."

Kylie-B sighed, "Yeah, Token said something that we had to help clean or some shit?"

"Those are Token's ground rules, you stay the night at one of his parties, you have to help clean up."

"That makes sense," he sighed as he stood, stretching his back till he heard a satisfying pop, his eyes scanned the floor for his clothes, and he started to put them on as he found them, but his eyes trailed back over to Stan, the last words he heard last night before passing out, 'I love you.'

He let out a sigh, he knew alcohol can make people do or say crazy things, but he also knows that people don't filter and can often enough speak truths, so Stan really felt that way? Reviewing his thoughts and emotions, he'd have to say that he does feel the same. So did Stan remember?

"Hey, ya remember what ya said last night?"

Stan shrugged as he slipped his pants on, and glancing around for his shirt, "I don't know."

"Ya said that ya loved me."

Stan froze and stuttered, "F-forget that..."

So he did then. Kylie-B walked over to the slightly shorter teen and wrapped his arms around his bare chest, "Would you say that knowing that I feel the same?"

Stan's breath stuttered at the contact and at the other's words.

"And if ya want, we can try it out, us I mean."

"Why with me?"

"I like ya, ain't that enough? Besides, why would ya like a guy like me?"

He felt Stan's shoulder shrug in response, "Love doesn't make sense, but I feel like we can make it work, but only if ya want?"

A nod. "Alright."

"So then that makes us datin' then?"

"I guess."

Kylie-B grinned. He was about to pull away when he saw a mark on Stan's shoulder that was not a hickey. His eyes followed it and it was a scar, a big one that seemed to take up much of the goth's back, he couldn't help himself as he traced the mark, causing Stan to squeak in response and pull away. "What are you doing?"

"What happened to your back?"

Brown eyes blinked before they filled with recognition, "Oh that? My sister ran me over with the lawnmower."

The room then filled with stunned silence before the redhead shouted, "Your sister did what?!"

Stan shrugged, "Yeah, she's also set me on fire, pushed me down the stair, beat me up I don't know how many times."

"What the living hell?"

"I mean, that was all the shit she did to me when I was little, I mean hell I was shot before."

"What?!"

Kylie-B's eyes racked over Stan's body and took note of the many scars that littered his body, and there he saw a small circular scar in his shoulder, a bullet wound.

"What?"

"School shooting."

Kylie-B stared at his now boyfriend and sighed, "I hate this damn town..."

"You're not the only one."

The two then heard another shout from Token, "Hurry up!"

Stan sighed as he picked up his shirt and started to slip it on, "Yeah we should, don't wanna get on Token's bad side after a party, especially when you stayed the night."

"Why's that?"

"He set up rules in I think middle school, when he has a party, especially when his parents are out of town, and you stay the night, you have to help with the next day clean up."

"Huh, that ain't a bad system."

"Yeah, so we should get a move on."

Kylie-B nodded and did so, finding the rest of his clothes and putting them on along with Stan before finishing up, he unlocked the door and they went down the stairs. There they went to the kitchen where they saw other hungover teens nursing on cups full of coffee or water. Stan picked up one of the unattended fresh cups and took a drink, Kylie-B did the same but with water. The redhead recognized many of the kids from school but didn't know a lot of their names, but he did know recognize Craig, Tweek, Clyde, and Kenny.

Not long later, Token walked in with trash bags and cleaning supplies, his girlfriend right next to him holding supplies as well. "Alright, finish your drinks, and let's get started."

Kylie-B didn't mind having to clean, after all, he was a guest who stayed the night, it should be common courtesy to clean up, even though this never crossed his mind once from his previous years and many parties he had attended. However, he did get some enjoyment from this party, more so than the last few he had, but maybe it was because he got himself an adorable goth of a boyfriend out of it.


	21. Chapter 21: Learning about You

"No way!"

Stan nodded, "Yeah dude."

"But that's fuckin' insane there's no way ya took over a tv show like that."

The goth raised a brow, "Want proof?"

He pulled out his phone and typed something before handing it to the redhead, the other teen took it and looked at the screen and his eyes widen, there on the screen was a 10-year-old Stan on a show about saving whales and dolphins, how was he not made aware of this before, he couldn't help but smile as he looked over at the goth.

Stan blinked and asked, "What?"

"You were a cute kid."

The raven's face turned a dark shade of red as he took his phone away from his boyfriend and looked away.

Kyle smirked as he leaned against the smaller teen and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "Awe, don't be like that, you were, but for real how the hell did ya hijack a tv show?"

Stan sighed and shrugged, "I don't even remember anymore, it was so long ago..." He then leaned back against the other and rested his eyes, "Your turn."

"Alright, uh, in middle school my parents had bars installed over my windows so I couldn't sneak out."

Stan opened his eyes and looked up, "Isn't that extreme? Even for you?"

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know, maybe, but it wasn't like it stopped me, Ike would let me sneak in from his window on nights I did."

"Did they ever find out?"

"Don't think so, if they did mom would've gone into hysterics about it for weeks."

Stan let out a laugh, "Is she ever not?"

"Not that I know of, she's always going on about something or other. Anyway, back to ya."

Stan sighed and thought for a moment before asking, "Do you know me and the others have a band?"

"You have a band?!"

"Yeah, we haven't practiced in a while though, then again Michael is kinda stressing about this being his last year. Parents breathing down his neck and other stupid shit."

Kyle let out a groan, "Parents really just need ta' fuck off with that shit."

"For real."

"So then what's your part?"

"Lead singer."

"Really? What do ya guys sing?"

"Death metal."

Kyle gave a laugh, "Not surprising, care to let me hear ya?"

Stan blinked, "Have you ever listened to any death metal music before?"

"Nope, but doesn't mean I don't wanna hear ya."

The goth's face darkened red again, but shook his head, "There are recordings online...but you can look it up later."

The redhead smiled at the goth as he pulled him closer, almost into his lap, still noting that he was light for his age and height, "Awe, don't be embarrassed, at least now I can say I have a music artist boyfriend."

Stan's face darkened but sighed. The two boys were at Kyle's house, his parents were gone and Ike was hanging out with Firkle, so it was just the two of them, they only had a few days left till they had to return to school so they decided to just have a day to just talk, as cheesy as it sounds, but it was important to communicate in a relationship, so they were working on that by telling each other things that have happened in their lives.

The goth leaned against Kyle's chest and rested his eyes closed, he and the redhead have been together for about a week and he felt rather comfortable around the other. Only to feel a familiar itch in the back of his head, "I need a smoke."

Kyle released the smaller teen who took his almost empty cigarette case from his pant pocket and picked one out and placed it between his lips, he walked over to the window opening it up a bit and lighting it up, he knew how Kyle's mother hated her son smoking weed, and she believes that he hasn't been even though that couldn't be further from the truth, and if she smelt cigarette smoke she may lose it, and he does not want to deal with Kyle getting chewed out because of that.

Kyle sat on his bed and watched the other blow smoke out of the window, only for the goth to start coughing, it was hard and sounded painful, much like when he had an asthma attack, fear spiked in his chest as he stood and went over to Stan's side, he was still coughing and was now clutching at the shirt over his chest, his face was glowing red as he was wheezing, not being able to get enough air.

The goth dropped his lit cigarette out the window, as that was where it was when he started his coughing fit, his eyes were watering as he leaned against the wall and slid down, Kyle held onto his shoulders to keep him upright, with panic clear in his eyes, "Where's your inhaler?!"

Stan continued to cough, his grip on his shirt changed to his neck, as tears blurred his vision, he couldn't think straight, as it was getting harder and harder to breathe and his brain was scrambling for a solution. He heard Kyle ask where his inhaler was, although barley, and he coughed out a reply that it was in his backpack. The redhead crawled over to the bag and started to ransack it, his eyes darting over every item as he was trying to find the small medicine container, he was able to find it at the bottom of the bag. He then crawled back over to the coughing teen and held the device to his lips, he knew what to do after watching the other goths help him last time he had an attack.

"Okay Stan, can you hear me? When I get to three breathe okay? one, two, three!" He pressed the top of the inhaler and the goth took a deep breath, they then repeated the motion till Stan felt his airways relax and he pulled away, coughing a bit of mucus up before slouching against the wall, taking easy breathes, with a few stay tears streaking down his face.

Kyle was right by his side, still holding the inhaler with a clearly worried look on his face with wide eyes as he demanded, "Are you okay, do we need to take you to a hospital?!"

"I'm...fine."

"No you are not, this one was really bad!"

"Dude...I'm fine...besides not like...the idiots at the hospital...know what they're doing."

Kyle blinked at the goth before letting out a sigh, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

The redhead slumped against the wall next to the goth who had almost regained his breath, "I know ya probably don't want me to say this, but you should cut back from that shit."

Stan's brown eyes looked over at the other, he knew where he was coming from, even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew he was right, recently he's been having more asthma attacks then he had been before most of the time, they almost always start up when he's smoking. However, he sure as hell did not want to give it up, at least not yet, as it was one of the few solaces he got on that rathole farm he had to call home, and he wasn't going to turn to weed because Randy is the reason that he's grown to resent the herb. Which knowing Kyle, he was going to tell the others about this attack, wouldn't surprise him if Michael, Pete, or Henriette made him promise to tell them if he had one, and Kyle was a guy who was always true to his word.

The goth let out a sigh as he leaned his head on Kyle's shoulder, "I can't promise you that I can stop...not right away, but...I'll try is all I can say..."

Kyle sighed and leaned against the other and looped an arm around his waist, "I wasn't expectin' an overnight drop, it takes time to stop that, but I'll be with ya all the way. I just don't want ya to hurt yourself."

Stan let out a breath and closed his eyes, "Okay."


End file.
